Crystal Rose
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: On the day Lucy had her debut, she encountered this man in a mask and he call himself Masked Man. It seems that she had known this man before. Who he be? A confusing and romantic story. GRAYLU! Update is still on going! by Sapphire Frost
1. The Absence of him and friends

Sapphire: I'm baaack! My friend Rei Akira-chan, a fellow author, has been waiting for a new GraLu/GreLu fic by me. ^^ we've been exchanging messages a lot.

Loki: And I heard that you've been talking about me

Sapphire: Ack! Loki! What are you doing here?

Loki: You're room's open, so I came in *cooly shoved his hands on his pocket*

Sapphire: T-then how'd you get in? I thought that Lucy had locked you in your gate already?

Loki: She hasn't. She's chasing off Natsu and Happy in her apartment

Sapphire: Why? What happened?

Loki: Coz they nearly saw her naked and Gray didn't give a damn

Sapphire: What do you mean?

Loki: He was dazed by her ass

Sapphire: *blush* oh whatever! Just be quiet and I need to start and finish this story as soon as possible! *sits on her bed and grabs laptop and starts writing*

Loki: *shrug* whatever… *sits behind Sapphire and looks over her shoulder*

Sapphire: _Damn you Loki! You're too… close! Get away from my private space!_

A/N: So… um… I hope you enjoy… it's a chapter story and I was planning on making 4 or 5 chapters for this story. I might be delayed on the upcoming chapters because of school and stuff, but I will try to make and post it as soon as possible. Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 1 – The absence of him and friends

Lucy Heartfilia gazed upon the moon on her balcony leaning on the railing with her elbow resting on it and her hand supporting her head. Lucy sighed while she closed her eyes and looked up on the moon again.

Tomorrow was her 18th birthday which means, her debut, and she was going to celebrate it in a masquerade ball. She wanted her 18th birthday to be special so, she decided it to be on her mansion with her father and his friends, their wives/husbands, and their sons/daughters then to other rich people she barely knew. Then she invited her guild, Fairy Tail, and her father did accept it, because if he didn't, she will humiliate him in front of every person on her debut.

Lucy left the guild a week before her birthday then sent out their invitations the time she arrived home and it also indicated that she was fine.

Lucy sighed again for the like the 50th time of the night. She missed Natsu and Happy, she missed them annoying her and them barging in her apartment with no permission or just pop out, out of nowhere. Natsu was always the cheerful one and was the confident and determined one, protecting them at all cost no matter how hard was the risks were.

She also missed Erza, although she was a bit KJ and strict and cold, she was always the one protecting them and she missed her cracked up jokes that made her, Lucy, laugh and make Erza a fool out of herself.

Lucy then frowned, she mostly missed Gray. Gray Fullbuster. She missed his cold expression, his stripping *blush from Lucy*, his protective heart, his eyes, his hair, everything about him made her miss him. It was only a week and she had been missing him, with of course Erza, Natsu and Happy. But she missed him more than anything in the world.

Lucy always thought Gray as a friend but as time goes by, she tends to slowly fall in love with him. There were signs in her chest and throat that made her say that she was slowly making her fall in love with him, take for example Juvia. Damn, she was jealous of her, she, Juvia, would stalk on Gray and pounce on him whenever she gets a chance, and it seemed like Gray didn't mind.

Lucy felt something stung on her chest and something heavy that was her breathing slow at the moment. She put her hand on her heart and clenched her shirt where it hurt. Once the feeling was gone, which took for a bit of a long time, Lucy groaned then walked inside her room, feeling a bit limp.

She lay down on her bed and sighed, again. Sheesh, she better stop doing that. Lucy closed her eyes then she let sleep take over her. After a while, she slept quietly on her king sized bed.

OoOoOoO

Half an hour later after Lucy had slept soundlessly on her bed, a figure jumped on her balcony. Its face was covered by the shadow of a blue old style musketeer hat but his hair showed a sign of navy blue. The figure claims to be a male by its muscles that were shown by the blue tight long sleeved polo with a white handkerchief tucked under the polo shirt on the upper part, with a cape, of course, also wearing matching pants, two belts, one was attached with a Rapier holder then the other supported his pants, and brown boots with gentle patterns.

The man walked towards Lucy on her bed then placed a clear, shiny crystal rose on Lucy's hand that had been on her chest, as if she were Snow White or Sleeping Beauty, then gently placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving a letter on her nightstand just right beside her bed then disappearing (by the cape escape).

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: I know it's short and everything but it's just the start of the story! So… I want to ask for your support. I will only write if ever I see 6 above reviews for this story.

Loki: Damn, I wish I was there

Sapphire: You are there but you're locked in your gate

Loki: Tch, whatever

Sapphire: Y'know what, you're a little OC today

Loki: Correction, tonight, and it's all your fault

Sapphire: My fault? You came in without permission!

Loki: *whisper* that's the point. I saw you lean over your laptop and I saw half of your… _thong_

Sapphire: GAH! PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM! *throws any hard thing*

Loki: H-hey! I was just kidding! *got hit by alarm clock*

Sapphire: *pant* *pant* Damn Loki! You're gonna die~!

Loki: GAH! *runs out of Sapphire's room*

A/N: So… anywayz… thanks for the read. And I hope you don't flame but it's okay now since this is my second story. You're free as always and I hope I get 6 or more reviews so I can move on with chapter 2 which is **'The Masked Man'**. I'm sorry about describing the mysterious man. I think Rei Akira-chan would know who it is so… it's okay but it's for** me to know and for you to find out**. Oh! And also I was thinking of a sequel of **'Romantic Confession'** while back when I was writing this chapter. If you remember correctly, Gray said in the last part that:

… _I feel like I'm in cloud 9… sigh… I have to get busy now that I have my first kiss… I love Lucy Heartfilia and she loves me back…. __**Next time we're going to get married!**__ Hehe… Just kidding!_

…_Probably!_

I was thinking the text in bold part. So I might be writing it down when I have a chance or after finishing this story. So REVIEW please? Okay, thanks to all!

P.S. The thong part wasn't true. Loki was just joking! And the cape escape was like in Batman wherein he disappears by his cape. ^^;


	2. The Masked Man

Sapphire: Oh, my, gosh…

Loki: What?

Sapphire: The reviews were more than what I expected…

Loki: So?

Sapphire: So it means a lot to a new author like me!

Loki: So?

Sapphire: So I am a newbie writer and I get good reviews!

Loki: So?

Sapphire: SO IT MEANS I'M DOING WELL!

Loki: So?

Sapphire: If you say SO one more time, I'll shove up a SAW up your ass!

Loki: ….

Sapphire: Good… Anyways this is the 2nd chapter of the story so I hope you enjoy. ^^

A/N: Oooh…! I'm soo very excited! ^^. This is more than I expected and thank you so… much for the reviews! It makes me so… happy! Oh, and I'm sorry for a little delayed update, because I have a test this week so I need to review. But anyways, these are my replies to the ones who reviewed!

**BrightAs.: **^^ I was planning on musketeer together with Natsu and Loki but I changed my mind to Masked Man

**ShiningStellar: **Thanks, I wasn't thinking it as interesting but mysterious but thanks for that! And this the next chapter

**hinata3487: **Of course! It can't wait! *writes fast* Gr…! O

**Fairy Gurlz: **Thanks! And this your next update!

**ehynjehl: **Thanks and please call me saphy-chan… ^/^ sapphire-chan is too long! Oh! And also who's the Masked Man? Mmm… That for me to know and for you to find out!

**iLucyGray: **I bet you know who it is! And I will try to make it longer in the next chapters if you want… Oh! And I read your review in **'Romantic Confession'**, don't worry! I'll try to make a sequel for that as soon as I finish this story! I can't write stories at the same time ^^;

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 2 – The Masked Man

Lucy woke up and felt something beneath her hand which was currently on her stomach. Lucy grabbed the object and shocked to see a crystal rose. Lucy observed it by turning it around with her forefingers. Lucy then noticed a letter on her nightstand.

She read the letter and it said:

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_ I had been wondering to myself, on why I would fall in love with such a fragile girl and now I know the answer to that._

_ Whenever I see you get hurt, I feel a twinge on my heart seeing you in pain, emotionally and physically. _

_ Whenever I see you with some other man, I feel jealousy in my heart, making me want to go right up to that man and punch him as hard as I could._

_ Whenever I see you smile, it makes my heart sore with the wind like no other and it makes my eyes blind because of your white teeth._

_ Whenever I see or hear you laugh, it also makes my heart sore just to hear you soft giggles and hard laughs._

_ Whenever I talk to you and hear your voice, it makes me the happiest man in the world to hear such an angelic voice._

_ Whenever I get a chance to touch your smooth and silky skin, it makes me feel like I'm in cloud nine._

_Now, today is your birthday, and I brought you a crystal rose that was placed beneath your hands where you can feel its cold yet warm feeling which describes myself._

_Tonight, I will be waiting for you to go down the stairs on your elegant gown and I will be watching you and I WILL get a chance to dance with you._

_ Love,_

_ The Masked Man_

Once Lucy had finished reading, it left her perplexed. _Masked Man? Who's that? I've never met such man. Of course I have encountered some men wearing masks, but I knew all of them but I never knew a name like 'Masked Man''_ Lucy thought as she lowered her hand which was still holding the letter.

Two knocks came from the door which startled Lucy from her thoughts. "Milady? Breakfast is ready" one of Lucy's maids called out from outside her room. "Um… Ah… Come in!" Lucy exclaimed a bit loud for her to hear.

The maid entered her room with a tray of Lucy's breakfast, which were 2 loafs of wheat bread, peanut butter spreading, sunny-side-up egg, rice, a bowl of mushroom soup and a glass of milk, in her hands. She placed it on Lucy's nightstand and grabbed some support for the tray and placed it on both sides of Lucy before putting the tray on it.

The maid went to the curtains and drew it to the side to give light into the room. Once she was done she bowed respectfully beside Lucy's bed "Is there anything you need Milady?" the maid asked. Lucy shook her head 'no' "Thank you" the maid bowed her head again and exited the room before closing the door silently.

Lucy sighed, still perplexed. She stared at her food, she wasn't hungry. But if she didn't eat, she was going to dig in her buffet table later in front of everyone, and that would be embarrassing. This thought made her remember Natsu and Happy, pigs. Lucy giggled a little remembering how Natsu and Happy digs in pile of dishes when they first met.

Lucy shook her head and started eating her breakfast. Once she was done she removed the tray and its support from her bed and placed it on her night stand and stood up and went into her walk-in closet. 'Hm… what gown should I wear?' Lucy thought as she browsed through her closet.

Just then, three knocks were heard at the door. Lucy went out of the closet and went get the door while fixing her hair into a bun. Lucy opened the door "Yes?" Lucy saw Waldo, their head butler, standing in front of her. "Lady Lucy, your father wants you in his room, right away" Waldo said. Lucy nodded and stepped out of her room and followed Waldo to her father's office.

Waldo stopped in front of his master's room and opened the door and walked in, not letting go of the knob with Lucy following behind. "Master, you're daughter is here" Waldo said and stepped aside to Lucy to walk in more before closing the door behind Lucy.

Lucy looked around a bit, the room was dark and dim, but little light showed from behind the curtains and some peeked through it. She was at her father's office actually, not really his bedroom. His desk was at the top center of the room, the back of her father's chair was facing her and some tables, decorations and bookshelves were set aside. The walls were red with their crest symbol colored gold.

"You wanted to see me" Lucy said softly. A grunt was heard from her father. "Yes, and I just wanted you to know that I am proud and happy that you had decided that you would celebrate your birthday here" her father said in a voice that she can't explain, it was like mixed with anger and happiness. "You're mother would've been proud of you" Lucy half-heartedly glared at her father "If she would've been alive, then she would've stopped you from bringing me back by force" Lucy said darkly.

Even from the darkness, Lucy could sense that her father frowned by her statement. Lucy turned on her heels and left. But before she even exited towards the door, she held the knob and said "but you will still be my father no matter what and I agree mother would be proud" Lucy closed the door shut quietly. Not wasting time, she went towards her room quickly.

OoOoOoO

Mr. Heartfilia gazed at the photos on his desk. There were pictures, in well designed picture frames, of mostly Lucy and him. Though, there was one picture with the three of them, him, Lucy and her mother.

They were at the hospital with Mrs. Heartfilia lying down on the patience's bed with her carrying a baby Lucy on her arms and him beside her and a hand on her shoulder smiling as if he was the richest… I mean luckiest man in the world.

Mr. Heartfilia took the picture frame on his hands and traced the design. It had a baby girl wrapped in a pink cloth on the lower right of the frame, then there was a crane with its wings apart as if it were to fly on the upper left and then the background was with pink clouds and the sun about to set and rest were in a hue of pink.

Mr. Heartfilia smiled and gazed at the picture of them. Then he laid eyes on his wife. "Oh Layla, Lucy reminds so much of you. Determined and tough but at the same time innocent and fragile" Mr. Heartfilia sighed and put back the frame at the right place.

OoOoOoO

Back in the Fair Tail members were gathering and scampering around to get themselves ready for the masquerade ball tonight in the hotel they stayed for 3 days.

The only one not messing around was Gray Fullbuster. Gray was alone in his own room, sitting on his bead and staring at a blue mask with gold glittering around the edges of the mask. He then looked at the other mask at the table next to him. The mask was different, although it was also blue, the design was different. It had a baby blue glittered rose on the right side and sliver glittering on the edges and it also seem like its stem and leaves of the rose.

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _'This is getting frustrating' _Gray thought and stared again at either of the masks. "GAH! WHICH OF THESE STINKIN' MASKS SHOULD I WEAR!" Gray said in frustration while his hands grabbed the back of his hair and tried to pull it off of him. Gray calmed down after a while and put the mask he had on his hand on the table next to the other mask and went into the shower too cool himself.

'_Today is Lucy's debut. I can't believe it's already time' _Gray thought as he felt warm water hit his body and droplets cascading down his body. _'I __**will**__ get a dance with her! No matter what! With the eighteen roses or not! I will dance with her!' _ Gray screamed in his mind.

Just then, a knock came from his front door. Gray turned off the shower and grabbed a towel a pair of boxers and a polo shirt and put them on before opening the door. "What?" Gray asked coldly as he opened the door. There stood Natsu and Happy, they were already on their attire.

Natsu wore on his maroon tux, with a red rose and a hanky on the upper left pocket. A maroon vest with weird patterns over a white polo shirt under his maroon jacket and had a black belt which supported his maroon pants, which had a bit visible vertical lines. Wait, is that a neck tie? It sure does fit Natsu pretty well. Happy was well, in a black and white polka dot bow tie.

For the first time, Gray saw Natsu this decent and neat. _'There's always a first time' _Gray rolled his eyes. "What do you want bad breath?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, cold headed. Anyways, I just came to ask if you were ready and it seems you aren't! I won!" Natsu grinned. Gray raised an eyebrow again "What do you mean? We didn't even have a bet" Gray crossed his arms. "What? We did! Yesterday!" Natsu threw his arms wide.

_Flashback_

_Both Natsu and Gray were walking back to the hotel holding up their hanged suits, for Lucy's masquerade ball, over their shoulders, they just got back from the tailoring shop. "Yo, Gray" Natsu said as he glanced up at the stars. Gray, who was currently holding a book and reading it, gave an "Hm…?" Natsu sighed. "Do you miss Lucy? Even for just a week?" Natsu asked._

_Gray stopped his reading and looked at Natsu and raised an eyebrow "Why?" Gray asked. Natsu shrugged "I don't know. I just kind of missed her already" Natsu said and glanced at Gray. Gray looked down at floor then up at the stars, Natsu did the same. "Whenever I see the stars, it reminds me always of Lucy" Natsu smiled a bit then frowned "I don't know if I love her as __**just**__ a sister or I love her more than a sister or a friend" Natsu looked at the ground._

_Gray looked at Natsu, he felt his heart sting when he said those words. _'This is getting harder than I thought, not only I am a coward in not admitting my feelings towards Lucy, now I have a rival! My rival for many years and just any rival, my best friend!' _Gray thought._

_Gray sighed "I admit to you, I miss her…" Gray stated and went off. Then took a deep breath "a lot" Gray added. He felt his cheeks heat up. Natsu noticed this and pointed at him "HAH! You blushed!" Natsu said as he pointed a finger at him. "DID not!" Gray denied "DO too!" Natsu exclaimed._

"_DID not!"_

"_DO too!"_

"_DID not!"_

"_DO too!"_

"_DID not!"_

"_Okay, okay…" Natsu put his hands in front of him in surrender, but looked at him wickedly "You did" Natsu winked. "That's it!" Gray pounced on Natsu and started to wrestle him to death. Natsu choked and choked "OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP!" Natsu managed to say. Gray let go of Natsu dropping him to the ground. Natsu coughed, "Ahem… fine, we could settle this by a bet!" Natsu said regaining his composure. "I accept, what kind of bet?" Gray raised an eyebrow "First admit that you like her!" Natsu grinned._

_Gray glared darkly at him."Fine, I love Lucy Heartfilia" Gray admitted. Natsu then glared at Gray "Then you are my enemy. Whoever gets to dance with Lucy first, loves her more than anything in the world. If I win I get Lucy, you get Juvia" Natsu declared "WHAT?" Gray exclaimed. Natsu raised his index finger and moved it side wards "Nuh-uh-uh. No backing up!" Gray glared darkly then mumbled a "fine…" then he spoke loudly "But if I win, I claim Lucy and I'll mark her where I want it and if you lose, you are to never ogle with Lucy nor claim her as your lover. Got it?" Gray challenged. Natsu smirked "Deal then" Natsu and Gray shook hands together and punched lightly at each other's shoulders and head back to the hotel._

_Once they reached the hotel Natsu exclaimed to Gray before he entered his room "And that goes on who finish dressing up first!" then slamming his door. Gray didn't hear much and just ignored it and had something in mind tonight…_

_End of Flashback_

'_Damn, how could I forget such a bet? And I didn't even get the dressing up part!'_ Gray thought as he turned his hand into a fist. Natsu grinned "Anyways, I'll see you at the lobby!" Natsu ran towards the elevator.

"Gomen ne Gray" Happy said as he floated beside Gray watching Natsu run. "He's just been babbling about LUCY! YOUR BET! YOUR RIVALRY! AND DANG LOVE OF HIS! I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" Happy said with frustration and messing his whole fur on the head. Gray sweat dropped and looked at where Natsu took off to. _'I feel sorry for Natsu, what will happen if I were the one who won? Will he be heartbroken? Will we be still friends? Or we'll ignore each other for the rest of our lives?' _Gray thought again and gave Happy an 'Aa' and closed the door.

'_Now's the time'_ was all in Gray's mind.

OoOoOoO

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap dress showing off a great amount of cleavage, a black belt-like cloth hugged her waist tightly under her breasts, the right side showing off her right leg, and wore glass slippers. She had a silver necklace and earrings with Fairy Tail's symbol.

Then the crystal rose caught her eye at the corner of the mirror. Lucy turned around and went to where the crystal laid still on her night stand. Lucy took it in her hand and traced its smooth outline. Lucy had been busy with her birthday, looking over decorations, her cake, her food and her dress. She forgot all about the crystal rose and the Masked Man.

'_Just who is this guy? He's got a nerve in coming in here and giving me some letter of romance!' _Lucy screamed in her mind and accidently said out loud her thoughts. She grabbed the paper on night stand and almost ripped it into shreds butshe controlled herself _'Although, the writings are nicely well done and the lines… so… romantic' _Lucy thought out loud, again and stared at the Masked Man's handwritings and stared out into space.

Then just realized what she had said and slapped herself hard. "Ow… I better get him out of my mind" Lucy said as she put back the crystal rose and the letter on the night stand. "I'm impressed, you kept the rose" a manly voice said from her balcony.

Lucy squealed a bit at the sudden voice and looked at her balcony to see a man sitting on her railings with a leg up, the other dangling down, a hand supporting his head and the other hand was holding a white rose near his nose. The man had navy blue hair and onyx eyes.

The man wore a blue old style musketeer hat and wore a blue mask with baby blue glittered rose on the right side and sliver glittering on the edges and it also seem like its stem and leaves of the rose. His muscles were shown by the blue tight long sleeved polo with a white handkerchief tucked under the polo shirt on the upper part, with a cape, of course, also wearing matching pants, two belts, and one was attached with a Rapier holder then the other supported his pants, and brown boots with gentle patterns.

Lucy stared at the man for a while then tried to utter a word "M-m-masked M-m-man?" Lucy asked as she stood up from her bed. Masked Man smirked "Yes, who else would it be? Easter Bunny?" He stood up and walked towards her and halted for a few feet away "You know, you have a nice room, _Princess_" Masked Man teased.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and glared at him "I'm no _princess_, Masked Man. Just who the hell are you? You've got a nerve coming up here with no permission AND what corny lines you had written and what bad penmanship you have" Lucy smirked _'Even though it was beautiful'_ Lucy thought

Masked Man chuckled "Too bad, I just heard you a while ago that you said writings are nicely well done and the lines were romantic" Masked Man kept that smirk on his face and raised an eyebrow. Lucy looked away and blushed, noticed by Masked Man. "Aw… ain't that cute Lady Lucy?" Masked Man said as he grabbed her chin gently to make her look at him.

Lucy blushed at the contact and closeness. "Iie!" she pushed him with such force causing him to fall on his bottom. "Ouch, that hurt Lady Lucy" Masked Man said as he rubbed bottom where it hurt. Lucy crossed her arms and childishly stuck out her tongue before returning back into her mouth.

Mask Man chuckled at her childishness "Childish, that's one of the things I like about you" Mask Man said as he stood up and dusted off himself "Well, aren't you sweet?" Lucy said sarcastically. Masked Man was about to say something till there was a knock on the door.

"Milady? It's time now, your father wants to see you right away" one of Lucy's maids said from the other side. Lucy looked at Masked Man but he was nowhere to be found. All Lucy saw was a card on the floor. Lucy picked it up and read it:

_See you later…_

_Princess…_

_I'll be looking forward to our dance..._

_Love,_

_The Masked Man_

The card read. Lucy rolled her eyes and looked outside "Milady?" the maid asked again. "Um… I'll be there!" Lucy exclaimed before silencing. "Hai" Lucy heard the maid say before hearing footsteps fade. Lucy sighed and put the card on the night stand and saw the crystal rose had a clip. _'Since when did the rose have a clip'_ then she noticed a card under it. It read:

_Wear this…_

_It goes with your dress_

Lucy smiled and went in front of her mirror and grabbed a pony tail and tied her hair into a bun, leaving strands of hair in the front of her face and put on clips then the crystal rose on the very top. Lucy smiled and added foundation to face, pink lipstick to her lips and blush on her cheeks.

'_Masked Man'_ was all in her mind.

OoOoOoO

Masked Man landed on his balcony and went inside his room. He took off his cape and hat and revealed messy navy blue hair. Then he removed his mask revealing none other than Gray Fullbuster.

Gray removed his clothes and put on tux, it was like Natsu's but his was blue. Then a knock came from his door "Gray! It's time to go!" Erza said from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Gray exclaimed and fixed himself. He grabbed his other mask and a white rose from his night stand. He even placed his Masked Man suit in a very small magical bag, that can't be seen by anyone but its user, together with his mask that he wore when he went to Lucy.

Gray smirked as looked at himself at a nearby mirror before putting on his blue mask with gold glittering around the edges.

Then ran to the door and closed the door with a *click*

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Phew… Done! At last! It made me make this for a week or so! I had a writer's block and I had a test just last week and I had to review and the test is still not done!

Loki: At least you got it done before Monday

Sapphire: Yeah… I guess you're right…

Loki: See you're okay… now why am I not there?

Sapphire: You will, just not this chapter yet

Loki: the next?

Sapphire: Hm… Maybe…

Loki: Cool

Sapphire: So… was it confusing? Ask anything if you're confused in the chapter. I'm sometimes like that… Hehehe ^^; Oh and I was watching Naruto Shippuden the Movie 'The Light Rising above the Tower' I think and I loved the ending song there which made me comfortable in writing this thing.

Loki: Yeah right… and I thought it was Minato Namikaze you were looking at. As I remember correctly, you were squealing like a little gir-

Sapphire: *punches him on the head* I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, was my story too long? Heh… actually this isn't my first time to write a long chapter but this is the most wanted to be posted one… so I was skipping reviews just for you guys to read this chapter. Don't apologize, it was my decision to do that. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Thank you!

Loki: Ouch… *BOINK!*

A/n: Yeah… pretty long. Anyways, I hope you had a great time. May I ask a request? Can anybody please send me pictures of Gray and Lucy in the anime, romantic or not, together or not, and also please can anybody send me a picture of Lucy without a side ponytail? Send it to: sapphire_ I'll have to use it for the story thank you.

Oh and good announcement, I changed my mind into having a total of 13 Chapters for this story, I have posted the chapters for Crystal Rose in my profile. I already planned out how I could manage to end the story but it'll take a bit of a long time. Now, I expect 10-15 reviews in this chapter, complement or flame.

Anyways, it was true about me listening to the ending song of Naruto Shippuden the Movie 'The Light Rising above the Tower'. I just loved it… and okay… I admit it! I do have a crush on Minato-sama! / he's just so… freaking cute when he smiles or in any expression he does and like his attitude too. I can't believe I would fall for Naruto's father! GAH!

Oh never mind, oh, and by the way please tell me my corrections, I didn't get to re-read it since I just finished it last Saturday and I have lots of things to take care of for school, and I have chores and I have friends to meet. So I will expect after 2 weeks or so, I would have 10-15 reviews for this chapter.

Next Chapter: Happy 18th Birthday Lucy!

Thank you!


	3. Happy 18th Birthday LUCY!

Sapphire: You know I have always thought that the spelling of your name is 'L-o-k-i' but I searched in .com it was spelled 'L-o-k-e'

Loke: Really?

Sapphire: Yeah… I was fond of 'L-o-k-i' than 'L-o-k-e'

Loke: Whatever…

Sapphire: Hm… I don't know what to consider… you, disguising as a human, or you, as Leo.

Loke: *raises an eyebrow* what'd ya mean?

Sapphire: Oh you know cute?

Loke: *blush* w-w-what?

Sapphire: Hm… I think as Leo. You'd be there to save me at anytime

Loke: Huh?

Sapphire: Oh, that's wrong, it should be Lucy!

Loke: H-h-hey!

Sapphire: Oh yeah… right… mmm… she's taken by Gra- I mean Masked Man

Loke: Psh…

Sapphire: Anyways, this conversation isn't going anywhere with your stuttering and 'whatever's and 'hn's including your 'psh..'s

Loke: But I-

Sapphire: Okay! Let's get to business!

A/N: Ouch… a little hurt there Loke ne? And not only him… me too… :( We were on our ways to school and I was getting off our service car then I slammed the door of the car on my right index finger. Ouch… the skin went off but I put bandage as soon as I got into school. Thankfully I can still write and type. Oh, and also, I'm sorry for a delayed update… I had to do a little research for the story and I just HAD to HAVE a LOT of HOMEWORK. T.T AND I forgot to mention, Mystogan or Jellal is alive in my story! YEY!

Hehehe… Anyways here are my replies:

**BrightAs. **or **MaryAnneTHERESE: **right it was corny but romantic for me too and seriously? Gray was hot and handsome? Wow… I didn't expect a review like that but thanks anyways! Oh and I'll try to update sooner!

**NaLu Seirei: **Thanks and all along it was Gray alright! But be quiet! Sh… Lucy doesn't know yet! ^^

**hinata3487: **Oh I'll try to update sooner and I'll make sure there will be more GrayLu/GraLu action!

**iLucyGray: **Hahahaha… Thanks!

**ehynjehl: **Aw… Thank you… That was the sweetest review so far and okie-dokie! I'll make a even LONGER chapter! And thanks again! :3

**mizuki natsuko: **thanks for the complement! It's encouraging and that's why I was awarded as 'Best in Arts' last year! :D

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 3 – Happy 18th Birthday Lucy!

Lucy watched people go out of their limo and in of their mansion in fancy dresses and suits and with masks that suit their dress or suit from the second floor of the mansion, in the halls, with a big window that showed the front view of the mansion.

Lucy looked at their entrance gate but still no sign of her guild. Lucy sighed, she looked down depressed. _'Why aren't they here yet? Maybe because dad threatened them again? Or maybe one of them are just late? Oh please, not now! I'm going to humiliate dad if they ever don't come here early! Or they're gonna get it!' _Lucy thought wildly through her mind.

Just then somebody tapped Lucy on the shoulder. Lucy was startled, of course, and turned around in a fighting stance. A guy with white messy hair that reached his neck and onyx eyes wearing white tux. "Woah there Lady!" the guy said as he stepped backwards.

Lucy realized what she did then loosened her stance "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just a reflex" Lucy said as she bowed her head a little in forgiveness. The guy smirked and shrugged "It's okay. Anyways, my name is Shiroi Karui, but my relatives called me Roi" Roi said as he bowed with one arm in front of his torso the other at his back.

Lucy smiled at his gentlemanly character and curtseyed "Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy introduced. Roi smiled "So you must be the birthday girl. Happy 18th birthday, _Princess_" Roi took Lucy's hand and kissed it behind the palm.

Lucy took back her hand and held it while blushing at the sudden contact. Roi smirked at her _'Cute'_ Roi thought as he took on her appearance. _'She's beautiful, just the kind of gal I need'_ Roi wondered his eyes to hers making eye contact.

"So… um… why are you here Roi?" Lucy asked as she regained her posture. Roi shrugged "Got bored down there, shaking hands, saying 'hello's and 'hi's to people that I barely knew, chatting with friends that I don't consider them one, so… I wondered off around the mansion seeking stuff to do" Roi said as took a look around. There were different paintings, plants, sculptures, busts and much more around the hall.

"Well, I guess we're like the same" Lucy said as she sat down on a nearby chair near the window looking at the gates, again. "I have grown here like a princess. Mom was alive those days, not until I turned ten, she died. Her grave is just behind the mansion in her own green house. I used to plant there with her" Lucy sighed

"I see" Roi said as he looked around a little then something caught his eye, a painting. Roi took a good long look at the painting. It had a painting of a woman who looked exactly like Lucy but looked more matured than Lucy.

"Father was obsessed with his work and wealth, which maybe the reason why mother passed away. He had been like that ever since they got good business together as merchants. Even now, and he still is, even though I had stood up to him" Lucy looked out in the sunset.

"Is this your mother?" Roi asked as he pointed on the painting he had been examining just a few minutes ago. "Huh?" Lucy looked at the painting Roi was pointing at. Lucy smiled a little and nodded her head back again to face the window. "Yeah…"

Roi smirked "You both look exactly the same" Roi complemented. Lucy looked at him and smiled "Yes, I reassemble my mother a lot. Even her attitude" Lucy frowned "If only she was still alive, I would have celebrated my birthday in the guild and they would just come and visit the guild" Lucy said.

Roi frowned and nodded. Roi went over next to Lucy and leaned against the glass of the window as he too looked outside. They stayed silent for good long minutes but it broke when Roi got off his place "Well, I'm going down. Your father might catch me here thinking that I might be harassing you" Roi bowed respectively and walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Lucy smiled and looked out again _'Such a gentleman'_ Lucy thought then some a group of limos were driving towards the gates. It was colored black and white with the symbol of Fairy Tail on each side of the limo. Lucy brightened up "They're here!" Lucy exclaimed and ran towards the stairs, but then she bumped into her father.

"Oh Lucy!" Mr. Heartfilia exclaimed and helped Lucy up and dusted off her dress. "What in the world you're doing? The party's about to start" Mr. Heartfilia said as he grabbed her right arm and dragged her along the hallway. Lucy tried to catch up with her father but stumbled a little.

"W-w-wait father! I-I-I have to put on makeup!" Lucy exclaimed as she retrieved her arm then rubbed it a little where her father held her tight. Mr. Heartfilia raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Fine, but hurry" Lucy nodded and ran towards her room.

OoOoOoO

The limo stopped in front of the big door entrance of the mansion, then Natsu ran immediately out of the limo then puked on a nearby bush. The others went out of their limos as well. Happy rushed to Natsu's side to comfort him in his state.

"Ah… we're here!" Makarov said as he stepped out of the limo. He was in a black tux with a bowler and a cane. Makarov took a look around looking at the Fairy Tail members.

Erza got out after Markov got off the limo. She was in a maroon strapless dress with glitters everywhere with black designs at the lower part of the dress containing a heart and a butterfly. The dress reached her ankles and she also wore a 3 inched heels.

As though not really shown in her facial expression, she is adored by her surroundings loving their front garden and the mansion.

Gray was the last one to step out of the limo. Gray had his hands deep inside his pockets pretending to look around. He had seen this part of the mansion as Masked Man. Gray looked from left to right looking for a place to get a exit after he have been shown as Masked Man. He looked up _'Perfect'_ Gray thought as he looked up the only balcony in the front of the mansion.

"Shall we go in?" Makarov asked as he looked at his guild. The others nodded and some gave a 'yes' or 'of course'. Makarov smiled then proceeded to up the stairs that leads up the main entrance with the others following the suite.

"Ooh! I can't wait to see Lucy-chan!" Levy said as she walked in the middle of Jet and Droy. Jet nodded while Droy smiled. Levy giggled happily excited about seeing Lucy for just a week. "Mmm… indeed" Mirajane said as she smiled widely with Levy. Mirajane was walking behind Makarov together with Elf Man and Lisanna. "Hai, I miss her too. Even though we spent such little time together" Lisanna giggled along with Mirajane and Levy.

Levy of course wore a dress but it only had one strap at the right side of her shoulder. It was color yellow and it reached just below her knee. It was quite tight that it showed her curves and she wore boot like sandals only it showed her toes and her heels.

Jet and Droy both wore the same tux excluding their neckties, Jet had red and of course he kept his hat on and Droy wore a blue necktie.

While Mirajane wore the similar dress she always wore but only, without the pink bow and the trimmings were white and the back side of the dress was until a little above her ankle while the front side reached until just above her knees and also wore heeled sandals.

Lisanna wore a pale yellow dress with crossed straps that reached 2 cm below her knee and wore white gloves along with sneakers which made the dress a perfect combination.

Gray smirked at the girls, she missed Lucy too. They all were really good friends, sharing stories, hobby or almost like everything. Gray remembered the time when their bodies exchanged. Gray blushed at this point _'Damn! She was just so hot I just wanna strip right there. Gah! Now I'm being a pervert!'_ Gray thought then suddenly his worst nightmare came.

"GRAY!" Juvia Lockser clung on his right arm. "How about dancing with tonight?" Juvia winked. Gray almost puked right there! Juvia was trying to get her boobs out of her dress without even moving it with her hands. "Uh… no thank you, I have someone reserved for that" Gray said as he tried to pry her hand from his arm.

Successfully doing so, Gray quickly ran ahead of Makarov and the others. "GRAY!" Juvia exclaimed as she ran towards him. Gray looked over his shoulder, still running, to make sure she was fan from him, but he then bumped into somebody which made him fall on his bottom.

The person looked behind him and glared at Gray. There was something wet on his shirt and he was too holding a glass. _'Probably spilled by the bump' _Gray thought as he looked at the person. He was bigger than him but not bigger than an average person.

"Hey pal! Look what you did! This tux is worth a million!" the guy exclaimed as he showed the mess Gray did. Gray stood up from his place and dusted himself off, almost ignoring the guy in front of him. "Hm?" Gray asked as if nothing happened.

"Why you-!" the guy was about to punch Gray and Gray was about to do a dodge and a counter attack but was stopped by Roi who held back the guy's right fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Harold" Roi said as he tightened his grip on Harold's fist. Harold groaned in pain as he held onto his right fist trying to ease the pain. Roi tighten it more "GAH! Okay, okay! Let go of me!" Harold exclaimed. "Hm… I'm not convinced, maybe a little more polite?" Roi tighten his grip more forcefully. Harold writhing in pain managed to say something "Please let go of me!" Roi then immediately let go.

Harold, relieved from the pain, glared at Roi "You bastard" Harold mumbled. Roi raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, what was that?" Harold huffed then walked away.

Roi watched Harold walk away before looking at Gray who had been silent in watching Harold in pain. "You know, I could have taken care of him myself" Gray said coldly. "Yes, and I could see that" Roi said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Gray!" the Fairy Tail members had arrived from the outside. Gray didn't notice that he ran from the big doors of the mansion then straight to the gala. Makarov was first to run up to Gray.

"Gray!" Makarov said then hit him with his cane on Gray's head "Ouch!" Gray rubbed his head where it hurt "Don't run off like that!" Makarov said as he gave Gray another hit. "Hey, it wasn't my fault that I ran here and being chased!" Gray said as he rubbed again.

"My apologies" Roi bowed down at Makarov. Makarov turned his attention to Roi who was already standing straight. "My friend, Harold, is really like that. He does not like anybody else other than us rich people" Roi explained. Gray raised an eyebrow "How'd he know that were not as rich as you guys?" Gray questioned "Because if you were a rich guy you would just bump on him lightly. A bump from a run would be obvious that you aren't rich, because rich people do not run only if necessary" Roi explained.

Makarov eyed Roi suspiciously "Tell me young man, what is your name?" Roi turned his attention back to Makarov "It's Shiroi Karui, but please, call me Roi" Makarov nodded. "Well, Roi, thank you for not getting this lad here into trouble. This would be a big disaster for Lucy's 18th birthday" Makarov said tilting his hat.

Roi smiled and nodded "Indeed. May I know who you are?" Makarov smiled "We're the Fairy Tail Guild. We're the guild of Lucy" Makarov introduced. Roi smiled sadly "I see, she had been talking about you guys for a while when I talked to her" Gray glared at Roi _'So he made a move on Lucy? Then bring it on!'_ Gray thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Hey Roi!" someone called out from the crowd. Roi looked for the person calling him "Here!" a guy with green hair and sapphire eyes waved from the crowd. Roi nodded and bowed at Makarov "Excuse me" Makarov smiled and nodded. Roi smiled back and walked towards his friend.

'_Hmm… there is something with this kid'_ Makarov thought as he watched Roi disappear to the crowd. "Is there anything wrong Master Makarov?" Lisanna asked. Makarov shook his head 'no' then said "Let's go" the others nodded and followed Master Makarov into the crowd. "Hey, has anyone seen Natsu?" Erza asked.

OoOoOoO

"Come on now Natsu! We should go inside already!" Happy said as he tried to pull Natsu up the ground by his necktie. Natsu had just finished puking but dizziness still over took him. "Jusht we~it ack seccand Haphy" Natsu said as if he was drunk.

OoOoOoO

Lucy reached her room as soon as she freed herself from her father. Lucy quickly took out her keys from her drawer and took the key of Loki or Leo, then slashed it into the air then light shown from where Lucy slashed it. Loki then came out as Leo.

"Mmm?" Loki asked as he stuffed his hands on his pockets. Lucy rolled her eyes then went up to him and messed his hair "Hey! What are you doing?" Loki asked as he tried to stop whatever she was doing. "Trying to get you back into Earth land Loki" Lucy said while fixing his hair as Loki and not Leo.

"There" Lucy said as she was done with fixing his hair. Lucy smiled "Your suit will do. We'll meet the others downstairs, I wish you to be my escort" Lucy winked. Loki hesitated for a moment but smirked and nodded an 'okay'. Lucy grinned and went out of the room followed by Loki who closed the door behind him after he had gone out of the room.

They both then walked along the hall towards the corner where the stairs was located. There they found Waldo near the stairs beside her father gazing upon their guests there in the shadowy side. Lucy then walked to her father "Um… father, I'm ready" Lucy said as she stepped out of the corner with Loki beside her.

Mr. Heartfilia and Waldo turned around and looked at Lucy in awe. "Wow… Lucy…" Mr. Heartfilia said as he stared at Lucy. Lucy raised an eyebrow _'What's wrong with them? I didn't add make up'_ Lucy thought as she was creep out by they're stares.

"Sir, may we announce Lucy already" Waldo said as he snapped Mr. Heartfilia out of his trance. "Ah… yes, of course" Mr. Heartfilia sweat dropped. Waldo bowed then went to the balcony that connected both stairs.

"Ahem… May I have your attention please?" Waldo exclaimed loudly as his voice bounced through the gala. The noise of the crowd in the gala quiet down.

"Today is a special day for my master's daughter, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. She will be celebrating her 18th birthday today… so I hope you will make her smile today as she did to people around here. So I am pleased to announce his daughter, Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" Waldo exclaimed loudly and after his last sentence he stepped aside to make way for Lucy.

Lucy stepped out of the shadows with Loki beside her with her right arm around his left. They walked to the balcony and gazed upon their guests.

The whole gala was quiet for a while but then a big, loud applause was heard throughout the gala. Then they went down the stairs as the crowd cheered and applauded for Lucy. There, Lucy heard whispers like "Oh look at her, she's so stunning", "I envy her", "She's so beautiful" and "Oh my, what beautiful hair and skin!" and more positive comments.

Lucy blushed at their comments but what made Lucy confused was why'd they stare in awe to her? She's not as beautiful as them, and she's not fair as them, so why?

Then suddenly everyone said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!"

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: so this is a nonsense mystery for Lucy but anyway

Loki: Geez, why'd Lucy have to do that?

Sapphire: Because she wants to you twit

Loki: Whatever

Sapphire: KJ

A/N: yeah… that was a short conversation… so anyway, I'm sorry again for a late update, because I have been totally busy and I have a LOT of writer's block those days. So next week again is our test on it's our First Quarterly but this happens all the time. So I'm sorry too if this is going out of hand because I make confusing stories a lot so… ahem… I hoped you like it and I hope you review, thank you!


	4. Author's note

Sapphire: Ho, hay!

Mystogan: *Raises eyebrow*

Sapphire: I am so… happy that I made this story, it's giving me lots and LOTS of good reviews! GAH! :D

But sorry guys, this isn't the 4th chapter, I just forgot to mention some thingS, with a capital S,

I'll mention to you later on

Oh, I'm sorry about what my result in the previous chapter. I was just so… crazy and dying to finish it up! GAH!

Mystogan: *growls*

Sapphire: Oh and Loki-kun can't be here today, he's busy in the story so I am here with Mystogan, unfortunately I didn't mention him in the story in the previous chapter because he is hiding in the shadows if you know what I mean

Mystogan: Tch.

Sapphire: anyways, here are the thingS that I forgot to mention at the previous chapter, Chapter 3.

So first of all I would like you guys to vote in my poll on my profile, it's for the **Chapter 6 – Sleepless Night**, if you guys are reading the chapters in my profile then you would know about my chapters.It's about a night between Gray, uh, I mean, Masked Man and Lucy. IF they're gonna **make out** or just a **quickie**, just kissing then touching then skip the lusty part.

So with the most votes will be considered and this will be my first LEMON and I'll change the rate into rated M. So this depends on you.

AND GOOD NEWS! I will be including YOU guys in my story hooray! WHOOOO!

*applause heard from the readers*

Sapphire: YEAH! And all you have to write down is this:

**Name: **name of your character

**Age: **age of your character

**Eyes: **eye color of your character

**Hair: **hair color of your character

**Gender: **sex or gender of your character

**Occupation: **what occupation or job **ex. Mage, Celestial Spirit, Lord, Guild Master/Leader, or you could make your own**

**Magic: **the attacks of your character with its definition, list it down

**Affiliation: (ONLY CHOICES: Dark Armored Guild (Girls only), Redemption Light Guild (Boys only) or I will choose 2 of the best made-up name for a Guild)**

**Guild Mark Location: **where your guild mark is located

**Appearance: ** what clothes that your character is wearing or what he/she looks like

**Personality: **tell what are the

**History: **tell the history of the character

where he/she used to live

when he/she became a mage

who are the parents

and so on

Sapphire: Just send it as a Review so I can easily locate it and there you go! Tee-hee! Isn't this exciting Mystogan?

Mystogan: *rolls eyes* whatever

Sapphire: Kill Joy, anyways I hope you'll all vote, and the part where in a include you, it's randomized whether you like to join or not, if it's you or make your own character, it's up to you okay? So I will be updating soon and actually, I was waiting for good reviews before I even update my stories.

So Chapter 4 is coming up and I hope you'll be all patient in waiting for my story. Hehehe… anyways, I'll also reply to your comments on chapter 4, please comply to these request! Thank You!

Oh and I forgot to mention, that there are two new characters which includes Roi and another and this time a gal, they're not related but they'll be totally a cute pair and any suspicions in Roi? Then BE suspicious! :D

Find out who he really is and what'll happen between Lucy and Masked Man!


	5. Some Other People

Sapphire: Oh my gosh-ish! Some reviewers updated for their own character I'm so… happy! And I got a LOT of BTWs… Hehehe… and today I have here my sister, Emerald! Yehey!

Emerald: Hello everybody! I've been reading my sister's story and reviews and it became a good outcome!

Sapphire: Of course! Kyahahaha!

Emerald: *sweat drop* anyways, she's been laughing like that ever since she read the new reviews and I'm here to help on her story because of her hysterical laughing, which is… ANNOYING!

Sapphire: *stops laughing* you said something?

Emerald: *sweat drop* you really know how to annoy me right?

Sapphire: *grin* yes! Kyahahaha!

Emerald: *sigh* can't help it, it's her personality… Anyways, she would like to thank those who participated in the 'Make Your Own Character':

**hinata3487 as Airi Haruki**

**wendyvel as Starly Regulus**

**NaLu Seirei as Seirei**

**Kristi angel heart as Kristi Sakura Heart**

**BlueeMoon as Miku "Emii" Kazane**

**MaryAnneTHERESE as Helaine Limpix**

**InuCrew13 as Kayleigh Lynette**

**Yori neko as Aria**

And Sapphire also said that for those who haven't join in, you can still join and if there are **GUYS** or **MALES **who are reading this story, we hope that you can participate as well because all of the new characters are full of females, no offense.

Sapphire: *stops laughing* JOIN IN BASTARDS! KYAHAHAHA!

Emerald: Ignore her, she's crazier than she used to be. So before we begin our story here are the replies to your reviews:

**NaLu Seirei**: Arigatou, Seirei-chan!

**Lu-chanFT: **O.O seriously? And I have not disappeared, it took me a long time to think of a better story inside chapters. I am not really a fan of BixSanna and LoJu (I support NaZa), but I'll try to include the pairing in the story!

**ShiningStellar:** Be curious Shine! XD

And oh, again, before we begin, here is information about our new 'friend' for today and as for Roi, at the end of the story we'll start saying info about him, so here is our 'friend':

**Name: **You'll know it when you read this chapter

**Age: **18

**Eyes: **lavender

**Hair: **black with streaks of blue reaches above her rear

**Gender: **female

**Occupation: **Dark Swordsman Mage and a Summoner

**Magic: **

Swords Slinger – her sword, Knight of the Dawn, is held up high above her head, with dark Sakura petals surrounding it, and is slashed into its enemy

Summoning Sin – a dagger which summons the seven demon spirits of sin

Lucifer – the skillful summon, he is the demon of Pride and he

Leviathan – the tiger summon, he is the demon spirit of Envy and he uses his claws to attack

Cacodemon – the bat summon, he is the demon spirit of Wrath and he uses it wings to flap tornadoes and hurricanes

Belphegor – the beast bear summon, he is the demon spirit of Sloth and he uses his hibernation for recovery and yellow glowing energy emerges from its mouth

Barbados – the sage summon, he is the demon spirit of Greed and he uses his staff to form different magic

Beelzebub – the deadliest summon, he is the demon spirit of Gluttony and he uses a shot gun to kill

Lilith – the distraction summon, she is the demon spirit of Lust and she gives illusions to its victims

Slash Petals – she wield the sword in different angles leaving petals in the air

Kiss of Death – she kisses her sword gently and green light appears after and slices the sword in the air then purple energy will go towards the direction on where the sword had sliced

**Affiliation: **Dark Armored Guild

**Guild Mark Location: **on her navel

**Appearance: **Black sports bra (only without straps) black cargo pants with much pockets, a belt with a skull (of Soul Eater) supporting her pants and black fingerless gloves, black converse sneakers and a black hanky with white delicate designs wrapped around her forehead and the end reaches her shoulders, her hair tied high and a sword attached to the belt

**Personality: **she's an emotionless person. She usually is alone and does talk much. She's the type of person you don't wanna mess with and she doesn't give mercy to people she fights and she takes missions like nothing. She denies it or not she LOVES sweets and sometimes gives into temptation of eating sweets, which is why she is sometimes off guard and being teased of her emotionless face by her comrades

**History: **She is also the favorite of the Guild Master and claimed to the ONLY S-ranked Mage. She is accompanied by a male wolf, Locksley, who found her when she was on her way back from a mission. At first she doesn't like him but their Guild Master said that she should have him as a partner, and so she did as their Guild Master said.

Please don't have hard feelings for this character, you'll know soon what are her true intentions in the story. We can't say the REAL intentions because Sapphire would just spoil the story, so sorry.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

Sapphire: YEAH! REVIEW! HEAR ME? R.E.V.I.E.W! PLEASE! T.T

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 4 – Some Other People

Lucy was creeping out with the stares that people gave her that night and right now she was beside her father who was introducing her to his friends and their sons and daughters.

Loki who was with her all along was getting bored time by time. Lucy looked at him and it seemed her father wasn't scolding at him at who he was.

"Um… Father?" Lucy asked her father who was talking with a business friend. Mr. Heartfilia turned his attention to Lucy then smiled "What is it Lucy?" Lucy smiled back only fake "May I be excused for a while?" Lucy grinned innocently. Mr. Heartfilia blushed a little thinking that she was cute. "O-of course!" Lucy smiled then grabbed Loki by the wrist and dragged him out sight of her father.

Loki, surprised by her action, was blushing "L-l-lucy! W-what are you doing?" Loki exclaimed as he was still being dragged by Lucy. They came to a halt in a corner somewhere.

Lucy crossed her arms on her chest and turned around to look at Loki. "Loki, isn't there something suspicious going on?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Loki put his hands deep inside his pockets and then shrugged.

"Loki…." Lucy said in a mocking and angry voice. Loki looked away scratching his left cheek with a troubled face. "Loki!" Lucy said in a more firm voice. "O-o-kay! Fine! It's my fault they're looking at you!" Loki said in defeat. Lucy raised an eyebrow as if asking 'how?' which made Loki sighed and removed a ring from his finger and gave it to her. "It's the 'Attention Ring'. It gets attention from the people around you and giving you compliments and such" Lucy observed the ring while Loki explained.

"So why are they giving attention to me when you're the one wearing it?" Lucy asked as she returned the ring. Instead of wearing it, Loki kept it in his pocket "Since, I'm just a spirit and have a owner, then the owner, you Lucy, will get the attention and I will be ignored as if I'm not here" Lucy nodded understanding. "Okay, now I know but you didn't need to do that" Lucy said. Loki looked at her and smiled.

"ACK! Lu-chan!" Lucy heard behind her. Lucy turned around to see Levy and the guild. "Levy-chan!" Lucy hugged Levy and vice versa. "Oh Lu-chan! I miss you so!" Levy said as she gave Lucy and bear hug. "Levy, you're strangling me!" Lucy manage to say. Levy realized what she had done then let go of Lucy "Oh! Gomen ne Lu-chan!" Levy apologized "Hehehe… it's okay" Lucy said

"Still the same Lucy?" Erza said from the background with the other members "Erza!" Lucy exclaimed then ran to them giving them hugs and saying 'I miss you', 'how are you?' etc.

OoOoOoO

From a distance a pair of lavender eyes has been watching the 'princess' hug her friends telling them stories and such. Her eyes landed on the red haired lady who was eating on her cake then to the small old man laughing with the 'princess'. Her eyes searched for a certain red head and his cat along with some navy blue haired but they were nowhere to be found.

The female was leaning on a corner drinking some champagne and she was with her other female companions which are somewhere around the gala and they've been there for a while waiting for a certain 'time' with the 'princess'.

"Look Blair-chan! I have cake!" a girl with short black and yellow hair, eyes red on the left while her right eye is covered by her bangs and wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with ruffles all over with matching sandals as well, was making her way towards an older female with black with streaks of blue reaches above her rear, lavender eyes and wearing a black strapless dress that reached above her knees and showing an amount of cleavage, black fingerless gloves and black converse sneakers, holding a plate with two slices of blueberry cheese cake with whipped cream on top.

Blair Black Heart growled stopping her urges into eating the cake on the plate that her 'friend' had on her hands. "Blair-neechan?" the girl tilted her head to the side wondering what's going on with her friend.

"Don't bother her Starly, you know she's trying to stop her urges into pouncing into the cake on your hands" a girl with sea-green eyes, hair with long straight black with purple and pink streaks, wearing a blue single strap dress which reached just below her knee and 3 inch heels, said with her arms crossed above her chest.

Starly Regulus frowned as she looked at her other companion then at the cake on the plate on her hand "But I got this just for Blair-neechan, Seirei-senpai" Starly frowned. Seirei sighed and scratched a part behind her head "Then give it to Kristi" Seirei said.

Just then, a girl with long dark brown with blonde and caramel streaks hair worn into a high pony tail and light brown eyes wearing a caramel dress reaching her elbows and ankles showing her left leg, matching scarf around her neck one end on the front and the other at the back, and 3 dark brown heels "Excuse me? I'm watching my figure here, hello?" the girl said as she put her hands on her hips.

Seirei glared at Kristi Sakura Heart "That's the problem, you're getting all thin. You should gain more weight" Seirei said smirking. Kristi gawked at Seirei "Excuse me? Now you're saying that I'm thin? Please, I'm gorgeous" Kristi said grinning. Seirei hardened her glare "Now I have another reason why you need to eat it" Kristi stopped grinning then glared at Seirei "What?" she raised an eyebrow "Just to gain weight and to see how big your ego is" Seirei smiled in victory. Kristi couldn't believe what her friend just said which broke her barrier "Okay, that's it" Kristi said stepping up to Seirei "Bring it on girl!" Seirei exclaimed and then the girls started their little game of glaring.

"What's going on here?" a girl with dark brown and loosely-curled that goes to her waist, eyes deep and piercing green, wearing a blue green spaghetti strap dress ruffles here and there and the back side reached her heels while her front side showed her legs and 2 inch sandals, asked with one hand on her hip.

Seirei and Kristi both 'hmph'ed and crossed their arms as they look away from each other "She started it!" both said in unison. The girl raised an eyebrow at their attitude then looked at Starly who had been watching the two argue with a worried face. Starly noticed their other companion's look then sweat dropped still holding the cake.

Starly held out the cake to the girl before saying "Cake, Emii-senpai?" Miku "Emii" Kazane sighed at the nonsense the two had been arguing about then noticed Blair in the background still fighting the urge not to pounce on the poor girl. "Blair-senpai" Emii said in desperation. Blair looked at Emii and cocked an eyebrow up. Emii sighed and rubbed her temples trying to think of what to do.

"Quit it you two" two girls came to view, one had silver white hair and ocean blue eyes wearing a white dress that showed every curve, reaching her ankles and white stilettos, and a pearl necklace with different sizes from the middle (big) to the back (small). While the other had purple eyes and long straight purple hair wearing a strapless lavender dress with dark purple flowery designs and black stilettos.

"Yeah, you guys are making a scene" Kayleigh Lynette said while she crossed her arms. Seirei and Kristi didn't budge in their positions. "You two are so… stubborn" Helaine Limpix said to the two. Blair in other hand couldn't stand no more. "Starly" Starly immediately turn her attention to Blair "Hai?" Blair took a sip on her champagne "Hand to Emii the plate. I'll eat it later" Blair set down her glass on a nearby table as she fixed herself.

That was the sign. The girls nodded and readied themselves. Starly smiled and nodded while she gave the cake to Emii. Blair nudged her head to the direction of Lucy and the others. The girls nodded and Blair took Starly's hand and went towards the Lucy and the others while the rest of the girls went somewhere out of the gala.

OoOoOoO

Roi was leaning against the wall drinking champagne with a guy older (probably 20) and taller than him. "So… any sign of _them_?" asked Roi's companion. Roi shook his head 'no' and continued his drink. Then he suddenly spotted a certain black headed, with blue streaks, teen heading towards Lucy and her guild.

"Drake" Roi whispered to Drake Stewart. Drake looked down at Roi raising an eyebrow then Roi nudged his head to the certain black headed, with blue streaks, teen.

Drake narrowed his eyes to get a good look at the teen then lifted his hand up and pointed at the teen. "Isn't that-?" Drake asked as he took a good look again. Roi nodded his head slowly "Yes, Blair Black Heart" Roi answered Drake's question.

"So… we spotted her… what are we going to do now?" Drake looked at the younger companion who was still eyeing Blair. "Tell Silver-sama while I go get a closer look" Roi said to Drake. Drake nodded and went towards certain silver headed man.

Roi quickly finished his champagne and put it on a nearby table and went closer to Blair. To his surprise, she wasn't alone. She was with a 10 year-old girl. _'Maybe one of her comrades'_ Roi thought as he got closer but kept himself in a safe distance between her.

OoOoOoO

Lucy was currently chatting with the girls about girl stuff that boys don't wanna know. After chatting the girls Lucy observed the boys, there was Droy, Jet, Gajeel, Elfman, Freed, and others except for two, the red headed Natsu and the blue headed Gray. _'I wonder where they are?'_ then someone tapped Lucy shoulder. Of course, Lucy turned around to see Natsu looking a bit messy, due to the 'thing' that happened after the road trip.

"Natsu!" Lucy bear hugged Natsu which cause both of them to land on the floor, with Natsu on his butt of course. Lucy let go of him and looked at him teary eyed. This made Natsu worry and wipe away the tears that almost cascade on her face by his thumb, while his other had was supporting them to sit up.

"Shhh… don't cry Lucy. It's been a week, right?" Natsu said while wiping her tears. Lucy nodded slowly then hugged him again, this time tightly. "I don't know why, but I missed you so much!" Lucy said as she buried her face on the crook of his neck. Natsu smiled and rubbed her back soothing her.

While in the inside of Natsu there is a little chibi Natsu running around with flowers and confetti grinning and dancing around saying 'SCORE! I Gray is going down! KYAHAHAHA!'

OoOoOoO

Gray just had got back from the restroom, which was hard to find since all the doors looked the same and it was way~ far from the gala. Gray was walking towards the group then something caught his eye.

Lucy and Natsu.

Hugging.

Something struck Gray, hard. It was a twinge of jealousy. Ouch.

_Yes. Hm… ouch… just like a needle who struck my heart._ A little voice said in his mind.

'What the-? Oh great. Now I'm having a little voice up my head.' Gray thought as he coolly walked over to Natsu and Lucy, ignoring the pain.

_Yes and I came when you became 'Masked Man'. Tee-hee. _The little voice said giggling.

'Oh great. First I have a rival hugging my Lucy and now you? What the hell is going on here?' Gray was going near to Lucy and Natsu.

_Mmm… but MY Lucy is hugging MY rival. Which is ouchie._ Said the annoying voice up on his head.

'Excuse me? YOUR Lucy? She's MY Lucy! You can have YOUR rival' Gray smirked thinking he had beaten his own conscience.

_Excuse me. YOUR Lucy is MY Lucy and MY rival is YOUR rival. I'm you Gray. We're the same. And I'm here to help you on your feelings with OUR Lucy. Get it?_ Gray growled.

'No. since when did you come up there anyway?' Gray glared at anything in front of him 'And how could you-'

_Oh look there they are!_

Gray was brought back to reality and looked down at the floor at both Lucy and Natsu. He raised an eyebrow at this. He made sure no emotion was on his face, not even the feeling he is feeling now, hurt.

Gray gave a small 'ahem' so he can get the attention at the two persons at the floor.

OoOoOoO

Lucy had been hugging Natsu for a while till she heard a little 'ahem' behind her. Lucy loosened her hug with Natsu and looked up to see Gray with his arms crossed across his chest.

Lucy stared for a while before, without thinking, pouncing on him like a tiger that got its prey. "GRAY!" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged Gray tight. At sudden movement Gray was shocked at first but in a few seconds he returned the hug. "I've missed you" Lucy said as she tightened her hug. Gray gave a small laugh "It's just been a week"

Lucy let go of the hug but with her hands around his neck "Yeah, but it felt like a month!" Gray smiled and Lucy returned the smile.

"Ahem…" Lucy looked behind on who gave the small sound. A certain black headed girl with blue streaks smiled at her. "Yes?" Lucy asked as she let go of Gray. '_Damn it!'_ Gray thought missing their little 'hug'.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing something?" the girl said sounding a bit worried. Lucy shook her head 'no' "No, not at all. So may I help you?" Lucy smiled a little. The girl smiled back "Oh, where are my manners, my name is Leila" 'Leila' introduced herself extending her hand to shake Lucy's hand. "My little sister Patty, wanted to meet. She said you looked beautiful and she wanted to talk to you, but she is a shy type. So as her sister, I wanted to ask her for you" Leila said glancing at a certain short black yellow haired 10 year-old girl, shyly standing a few feet away.

Lucy followed 'Leila's' gaze and looked at 'Patty'. "Is that her?" Lucy asked. 'Leila' slowly nodded her head a 'yes' then she gestured 'Patty' to come over. 'Patty' nodded and shyly walked over to Lucy and 'Leila'. Lucy gave a sincere smile and a small 'hello'. 'Patty' said hello back and said "You're beautiful".

"Why thank you Patty, you're pretty yourself" 'Patty' gave a small giggle and handed Lucy a rose. "Thank you again. It's lovely" Gray, who was watching the whole scene, smirked when 'Patty' gave the rose _'Not lovely as MY Crystal Rose'_ Gray chuckled silently to himself.

"So we have to go, I bet our friends are looking for us. So thank you for your time Lucy" 'Leila' bowed respectively as well as 'Patty' and disappeared through the crowd. Lucy smiled and looked back again to Gray, who was now smirking widely at Lucy.

"What?" Gray shook his head and gestured her for them to join the others. Lucy nodded and went beside Gray and went over to the others.

While Natsu have been completely forgotten on the floor, has been glaring at Gray's back for a bit. _'Damn you Gray! Making Lucy forget about me!'_ Natsu sighed and got up before dusting himself and walking over to where they walked off.

OoOoOoO

After the little 'introduction' with Lucy, Blair and Starly exited out of the gala and went somewhere around the mansion. While on their way to a certain room, Blair had been feeling presence of someone following them while they were inside the gala but when they reached outside, no presence was felt so she just shrugged it off.

Blair and Starly went around a corner and disappeared into a room. Inside a certain room there they met the others. With two more other women, one had both black eyes and hair wearing a skirt with black heels with a black tank top and a greenish/yellow jacket over it while the other had long chestnut hair with a silver streak on her long side bangles and light green eyes wearing a black tank top with green cargo pants and a black hood.

"Everybody ready for today's plan?" Emii asked as the girls assembled around the round. The others nodded while the two new girls just kept put. Blair raised an eyebrow at them then motioned at them "Who are they?" Blair asked.

Most of the group either scratched their heads or whistled. Blair sighed _'Hopeless'_ then head towards the two. "Who are you?" Blair raised an eyebrow. "I'm Airi Haruki" said the girl with both black hair and eyes then pointed behind her with her thumb motioning for her other companion "And that's Aria, we were sent by Haru-sama" Airi explained.

Blair eyed suspiciously at Aria who had been quiet for the whole time. There was something she didn't like about her but whether she likes it or not, she's within the mission no matter what she does.

"Okay, we have change of plans" Blair said surprisingly. "What?" most of the girl exclaimed. "Is it because of them?" Seirei said as she pointed at Airi and Aria. Blair shook her head 'no' "I bet _they_ are here. I felt presence of someone familiar and if we do it now, then we'll just be stopped by the _boys_. So I think it's better if we do it tomorrow. I'll think of a better plan on the way to the hotel" Blair nodded as if saying 'It's official'

The girls glanced at each other then sighed and went out of the room disappearing to the darkness of the darkened hall beyond the gala.

OoOoOoO

Roi had been following Blair and her companion throughout the gala when his father took him by the arm and dragging him to the corner where he and drake had previously had been leaning on.

"Where have you been Shiroi? I've been looking all over for you! Then I saw stalking over some girl!" Roi's father exclaimed with desperate arms. Roi rolled his eyes, he never listens to his father, not ever.

Knowing his son would not listen to him, Mr. Karui took Roi by the arm, again, and dragged him towards Mr. Heartfilia. Roi sighed and followed his father on whatever he gonna do to him.

OoOoOoO

Hours and minutes passed on and Lucy, who had been separated by her father, who have been introducing her to her father's friend's sons and daughters and they even barely talk to each other.

Gray kept glancing at Lucy and the clock. It was almost time for the overall dance of everyone in the gala. Gray sighed and rubbed his temples. He had been waiting for hours and he was about not to believe that he'll be doing 'it'.

Gray looked again at Lucy then caught a sight of Roi being dragged by an older man. Gray raised an eyebrow at the movement but then realized that he's being introduced to Mr. Heartfilia.

OoOoOoO

"Mr. Heartfilia" Mr. Karui said as he let go of Roi's hand and reached out to shake Mr. Heartfilia's hand. Mr. Heartfilia acceptably shook his hand while smiling. "Here is my only son, Shiroi" Mr. Karui introduced Roi to Mr. Heartfilia. Roi only nodded not interested whatever his father had in mind.

Mr. Heartfilia nodded back "The silent type I see. I like it" Mr. Karui and Heartfilia only chuckled at each other. At the back of Mr. Heartfilia was Lucy who was sipping on champagne looking at different people.

"Lucy" Mr. Heartfilia said. Lucy turned her attention to her father "Yes?" Mr. Heartfilia took her hand and brought her in front of him. "Here, is my daughter Lucy" Lucy, surprised by her father's actions, was shocked to see Roi in front of her. Roi had the same reaction.

"Lucy this is Shiroi" Lucy snapped out of her trance and glared at her father. "Don't make up arranged marriages again father!" Lucy exclaimed and stormed off somewhere. "Lucy!" Mr. Heartfilia sighed "I'm sorry, my daughter doesn't like boys very much" Mr. Karui waved his hand up and down "It's okay, I know how girls are these days"

Roi smirked at the 'bad' attitude of Lucy. '_Hmph… playing hard to get.' _Roi thought and shook his head and went off somewhere.

OoOoOoO

Gray smirked in triumph seeing Lucy storm off away from Roi, his father and Mr. Heartfilia. Gray then went towards Lucy but was cut off by Waldo who was on the balcony announcing something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today, we are celebrating Lady Lucy's birthday. Now, please clear the dance floor as we shall start the dance of the eighteen roses of Lady Lucy. We shall all begin!" Waldo exclaimed after everybody applauded.

OoOoOoO

Emerald: AT LAST I'M DONE!

Sapphire: I'm? WE'RE done

Emerald: Oh puh-lease, you just made out the plot and then left me here

Sapphire: DID NOT!

Emerald: Yes you did.

Sapphire: Did not!

Emerald: Did too!

Sapphire: Grr….!

Emerald: Ignore her, anyways we hoped that you like HER story and R&R! Sorry for the VERY late update! We've been TOO busy with school. So we're sorry and we hope we still have many viewers and readers.

Oh and here is the Bio of Roi:

**Name: **Shiroi 'Roi' Karui

**Age: **19

**Eyes: **blue-greenish

**Hair: **white reaches his neck

**Gender: **male

**Occupation: **Archer Mage

**Magic: **

Arrow of Justice – arrows that turns into a net and captures

Arrow of Destruction – an exploding arrow

Cambio Forma – allows any arrow turn into red flames and shoots with red source of light

Flame Missile – A missile that deals an average damage on its target

Shatto – the bow that is made of bones

Shatto I – the bow that is made of majestic metal

**Affiliation: **Redemption Light Guild

**Guild Mark Location: **on his upper arm

**Appearance: **White polo shirt with little visible stripes, a green plain shirt under, blue cargo pants and a chain attached to it, and red and white sneakers. Two rings in both left and right middle and ring fingers, a blue bowler band, and a small circle necklace around his neck stopping to his throat.

**Personality: **a friendly, handsome and cool person to be with but despises rich people. Although he himself is one, he never wanted to be one of the Richies. He is humorous and likes to prank around his friends. He is one of the entitled 'play boy' because he flirts with every girl he sees but controls his urges during serious times and missions. Despite his 'play boy' attitude, he is intelligent and loves difficult challenges.

**History: **Like Lucy, his mother passed away when he was ten. His father was obsessed with money and makes arranged marriages for him to make more money. Although every time they have an arranged marriage, in the day of the wedding, he won't show up. He secretly joins the Redemption Light Guild when he was 14 years old. They gladly accepted him as one of the new guild member with a warm welcome. He has pet cat named Umi, a white and yellow colored cat with big blue eyes and ears and flames coming out from it.

Emerald: Okay, I would like to remind you that Roi is like Hayato Gokudera from Reborn! Sapphire just like Reborn so much that she was imitating the characters, but she's making it a whole lot different from them to not make it call an imitation. Anyways, please review! Profiles of Drake Stewart and Silver will be in the next chapter. Thank you!


	6. Dance

Sapphire: Hi guys again! Thank you so… much! I love you guys! I mean it! Thank goodness

Today, I have a very… special guest! My cousin! StarFire!

StarFire: *nods*

Sapphire: StarFire is not a** she **but a **he**

Readers: ?

SHE'S A GUY?

Sapphire: **He is** really a guy, just the username is for a girl but his real name is Gian or Gi

StarFire: True, but I don't have an account here in FFN but this is my official username

Sapphire: See? He's a bit of the silent type of guys

StarFire: Mmmmm…

Sapphire: ooo-kay… well let's get to action! Oh wait! Here are the replies:

**Rei Akira-chan: **Gomen ne 'kira-chan but I'll include your character here in this story this time

**LittleEvilAngel:** Gomen ne 'gel-chan but I'll include your character this time, your character is oki-zay so don't worry, I bet your character is great

**Kamari13: **no need to wait! Here is the chapter! :D

**Kristi angel heart: **Arigatou 'sti-chan, actually the dance part haven't pop out yet but this time it will in this chapter. Heheh…

**IhEaRtGrAyLu: **Kyahahaha! Yosh ne! Natsu is jealous…! Kyahahaha (Your laugh does not annoy me) Let's laugh together (Laughs together: KYAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!) XD

**InuCrew13: **Arigatou Inu-chan, woof! Woof! (Inu means dog in Japanese right~?) ^^;

Your welcome too anyway

**hinata3487: **Hai! I was thinking about Gray jealous but I thought of putting an annoying conscious up on his head to add the humor, I was thinking it wouldn't work but it did! :D

Oh don't worry about Airi, she'll be breaking bones alright… the fighting scene will maybe five chapters away O.O!

**Yori neko: **Gomen if I took so long, neko-chan and your welcome, I'm gladly putting anyone who participates in my story and I'll try sooner this time! o\./o

**WindyRainySummer: **O.O" I-i-i-I d-d-di-di-died? I think that'll be clearly impossible for my early age. I thought about your review for a moment, at first I was shocked but I then started laughing. :D

Thanks anywayz! Uh… I need your help minna-san, I couldn't much understand the original appearance of Starly, so I need your help in describing her appearance. Thank you!

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx: **Now I know who you are really now Anne-chan ^^; I've been confused because you keep changing your username but you keep reminding me your MaryAnneTHERESE, thanks for the reminder anyway and thank you again.

**NaLu Seirei: **Yey! Seirei-chan is in the story! :3

Uh… who's Lana-chan?

**ArtlieST: **Wow! Really? Thanks, actually, this is my first chapter story and it thought it would be unsuccessful but I was determined it will be successful and it did! Well, even though I'm not finished yet I hope to get good reviews until I finish. I still don't know until what chapter I will finish. Hehehe...

I know I said that I would give the details of Drake Stewart and Silver-sama but I wanted to show to you guys info of Masked Man even though you know it's Gray but this is a way… different character and you guys know that. So here it is!

**Name: **Masked Man

**Age: **19

**Eyes: **Dark Blue

**Hair: **Black

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation: **Swordsman, Ice Mage

**Magic: **

Rapier Spade: he will make slashes in the air and forms a shape of a Spade and once he places his hand on the formed Spade it gives off powerful energy of ice

Rapier Diamond: he will make slashes in the air and forms a shape of a Diamond and once he places his hand on the formed Diamond it gives off powerful energy of ice

Later on he uses Gray's magic later in the story.

**Affiliation: **None

**Guild Mark Location: **Nowhere

**Appearance: **wears ablue old style musketeer hat revealing his hair, muscles that were shown by the blue tight long sleeved polo with a white handkerchief tucked under the polo shirt on the upper part, with a cape, of course, also wearing matching pants, two belts, one was attached with a Rapier holder and a whip attached to it, although hidden by the cape, then the other supported his pants, and brown boots with gentle patterns and wears a blue mask with baby blue glittered rose on the right side and sliver glittering on the edges and it also seem like its stem and leaves of the rose.

**Personality: **Unlike Gray, he shows his affection to Lucy. He only appears to Lucy once in a while, though he does change character fast 'cause he needs to do his part also as Gray. He does sometimes show off a cold expression to others and is very over protective of Lucy due to his everlasting love for her. He are seen often with his rapier but he rarely uses his whip which is hidden by his cape.

**History: **A created disguise of Gray to be Lucy's mysterious lover. He first appeared just a day before Lucy's debut.

SO let's start RIGHT NOW! XD

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 5 – Dance

Lucy over heard Waldo's announcement and sighed. She then was going towards to the dance floor until she bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry" Lucy took a glance at the person she bumped to. At first the person was coldly glaring at her but when she faced the person both took on a face of surprise. The girl with green eyes and short black hair wearing a green long gown, with white lace designs in the upper right chest and stilettos.

"Kea?"

"Lucy?"

"Kea!" Lucy hugged her childhood friend she hasn't seen in a pretty long time. "Lucy… I'm… glad to see you" Kea Elise Eternity said in an uneasy tone, returning the hug. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you when we were just well…" Lucy said trying to think the last time they met each other "Lucy," Kea put her hand on Lucy's shoulder "let's just say, we were kids" Kea tried to put on a small smile.

Lucy thought for a moment then smiled "Yeah, I guess you're right" Kea was about to say something when Waldo showed up "Excuse me, but may I borrow Lady Lucy for a moment?" Kea only nodded with a stoic face.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at her friend's actions but was cut off my Waldo dragging her to the center of the dance floor. "May I call on, Sir Fredrick Stiller!" Waldo exclaimed as he and Lucy were on the middle of the dance floor.

Fredrick Stiller showed up from the crowd. Lucy knew the guy, he had been visiting her and her father when they were little, and she had a secret crush on him that time but her crush broke when she found out that he was younger than her, a year or two. Although she knew much of his features, it was just like the old times, he was a blonde with beautiful jade eyes, he's pretty tall for a sixteen year old, probably around 5'7" and he's pretty handsome too and looked more matured than her.

Fredrick stopped in front of her and bowed lightly with an arm in front and at the back, "Lucy-chan" Fredrick said smiling sheepishly. She knew much of him, he was a funny person, although, a playboy, that's what she hated about his attitude, and often flirts with her.

"Fredrick, don't get any ideas" Lucy said as she placed her left hand on his forearm while the other holding his hand. Fredrick put his right on Lucy's waist and the other holding her hand. "I know, I wouldn't like a girl older than me" Fredrick and Lucy started swaying to music just in time for the music to play.

The two swayed around the dance floor in silence and it was killing Lucy, she wasn't used to any of the silence that Fredrick brought, she was fond of him being talkative when they were younger. She was about to open her mouth when he spoke for her.

"So I heard you joined a guild, what was the name again?" Fredrick asked keeping their dance to the beat. "Fairy Tail" Lucy raised an eyebrow _'How does he know that?'_ Lucy thought. As if answering her question, Fredrick said "A friend of mine saw you walking at the streets of Magnolia going to the Fairy Tail Guild" Lucy raised an eyebrow as if saying 'I see'.

They continued to waltz around the dance floor moving this and that way. Fredrick then brought up a subject which shocked Lucy a bit. "You're quite an influence, you know that?" Lucy raised an eyebrow a little asking 'what do you mean?'

"Oh you know, about joining a guild. I heard Chesca just recently joined a guild not long before you left. Even Dino, Shinichi, Sora, and Elizabeth, although they joined different guilds. What even shocked me was when they were doing these things secretly from their parents" Fredrick said. This made Lucy wide-eyed, she never could have thought that she would be an influence to them!

Dino was a highly known son of the Chaivarone family, the family who owned almost all the lands in Fiore. Dino was the heir to be the president of their company, even though he had even a better younger brother. Dino was never close to her, they even barely see and talk to each other.

Shinichi was a cute and handsome guy, he is a detective and is known to every girl in Fiore. His father was a known detective and novelist while his mother was an actress. She and Shinichi well quite get along but he tends to sometimes to get on her nerves.

Sora was well a daughter of a famous flower company. Her mother was known to be a famous flower arranger and a fashion designer. Sora and Lucy do get along since they both liked fashion and they often spent time picking flowers when they were young. Though Lucy never heard from Sora after she, Sora, moved to another country.

Lastly Elizabeth, also known as Liz, she was the type of um… let's say boy magnet girl. She likes to show off herself to every guy she sees and let them ogle at her, but she was never a slut. Her family was known to be collectors of weapons, such as guns and swords. It wasn't THAT surprising because she held a gun when she was just 5 years old and can shoot a bull's eye. Lucy's and Liz's relationship was never known but Lucy sometimes admired Liz for her stand-up-for-yourself attitude.

"Oh also Shiroi Karui" Fredrick said as he glanced at Roi who was watching with dark eyes. "You mean Roi?" Lucy asked and Fredrick nodded up and down. "I've heard he killed someone unintentionally but thankfully the person was killed was the guy wanted" Lucy took a glance at Roi but she couldn't see him anywhere.

The dance was about to end and they stopped at the center and the music ended. Fredrick bowed and Lucy curtseyed. "See you soon, Lucy" Fredrick then disappeared in the crowd. Lucy stared at where he had disappeared to _'I wonder where he even heard those things'_ Lucy thought. It was disturbed then by Waldo who announced the next rose, Louise Parker. Lucy rolled her eyes _'Great, the obsessed guy. Geez, why does father have to pick my roses?'_

OoOoOoO

In the crowd Gray took his bag and disappeared to the halls and went to the washroom. _'I think it's time where I go Masked Man' _Gray thought while he headed towards the washrooms.

Once he reached the washroom, he went inside one of the cubicles and locked it. He discarded his clothes then he heard the door open hearing footsteps coming near. Gray looked through a small gap at the door and saw two guys in tux, one was in a white tux with a black bow and another one was in a black tux.

"Hey, have you seen Lucy? Wasn't she hot?" the guy in white tux said as he took out a comb and started to brush his long hair. The other guy nodded and put cologne on his tux "Yeah, I haven't seen her in a while. I remember the last time I met her was when we were just fifteen and we were having a small tea time at my place then she splashed water on my face and left" the guy in black tux kept his cologne and fixed his hair.

"Wow, dude. What made her do that?" the guy in white tux asked as he kept his comb and took a glance at his friend. The guy in black tux smirked and flipped his front hair back "I touched her, what else would it be?" the other guy chuckled at his friends reply.

By now, Gray must be furious. By the way he darkly glared at the two, talking about HIS Lucy like THAT! How dare that guy even touch HIS Lucy?

_By this point I bet you wanna clobber them until they're cold as a corpse?_ The little voice on Gray's head said. Gray was too furious to even shoo away the little voice on his head. Gray then dressed himself silently making sure they wouldn't hear a sound and listened to whatever came next.

"Way to go Deidara" the guy in white tux gave a light punch on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara smirked and proceeded to fix his long blonde hair. "Whatever Itachi" Itachi smirked then waited for his friend to finish. "So how's the _plan_?" Deidara asked emphasizing the word 'plan'. Itachi gave a thumbs up and winked "It's all prepared" Deidara nodded and finished his ponytail. "Well, let's go back before you brother even noticed you're gone" Itachi nodded.

They were about leave when Gray as 'Masked Man' opened the door of the cubicle he was in with a big slam which caught both Itachi's and Deidara's attention. "What the-? Who are you?" Deidara asked while pointing a finger at Masked Man.

Masked Man smirked and then slowly made his way towards them. Itachi was about run outside to call for help but was stopped by a rapier that hit the wall beside him and just inches away from his face. "Hey! What's the big deal?" Deidara exclaimed in a fighting stance. Masked Man just smirked then with a flip of his cape to the side, the scene started in a blur.

OoOoOoO

Thankfully, the torture of Lucy is finally going to end! Hooray! She had enough dancing with these show-off rich guys. She can't wait for Waldo to announce the last person and her wish will come true. "Now, for the last and eighteenth rose, we have Sir Shiroi Karui!" Waldo announced.

The crowd applauded as Roi came out of the crowd holding a rose and went towards Lucy and bowed just the same style as Fredrick did a while ago. Lucy stared at him for a moment then curtseyed. They both place their hands to their proper position and proceeded to dance in time for the music to start.

Lucy was in deep thought, staring, or maybe even glaring, at Roi to no end. She was thinking about what Fredrick said to her, if it was true or not. She didn't like murderers, and all knew that. Unlike Gray and Natsu, they defeat enemies but never did they kill someone.

"You know staring at me like that means you want to eat me" Roi said bringing Lucy back to earth, but she kept the stoic face on. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Roi asked in a worried tone. Lucy stayed in a stoic face. It was odd for her to be unemotional but there was a person who taught her not to show emotions often, and that was Gray.

Roi looked deep into her eyes and understood immediately. "Fredrick told you, didn't he?" Lucy looked away. "I was just surprised that you were one of those who joined a guild because of me" Lucy said in low voice. Roi took on his face with worry. He removed his hand on Lucy's hip and lifted Lucy's chin making her look at him. They had stopped dancing, making the crowd stare at them for a while and Mr. Heartfilia and Mr. Karui stare at them in suspicion.

Lucy looked at him with nearly tears on her face "Look, I'm not one of them okay?" Roi said as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I joined my guild before you even joined your guild and I'm not here as a some party guy or a guy who wants to get engaged you" Roi smiled.

They then started to dance again "Look, I'm here on a mission" Lucy made out a small gasp "I'm here to catch Blair Black Heart" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him "Who's she?" Roi looked around then went a little close to Lucy.

OoOoOoO

Natsu gobbled on whatever food he saw in the buffet table while Happy joined in. People around them either sweat dropped or moved away from them. "Well hello there beautiful! Buffalo Wings!" Natsu was about to have a bite on the Buffalo Wings but was smacked by Erza on the head.

"Oi! What was that for Erza?" Natsu exclaimed as he rubbed the bump on his head where Erza just hit him. "You've been gobbling up everything in the table and your scaring guests! Would you please for just a minute be proper and make Lucy happy?" Erza exclaimed only enough for the two of them to hear with nearly tears on her eyes after saying the last sentence.

Natsu noticed the nearly falling tears and stared at her confusingly. Erza turned around and answered with force "Just fix yourself and look presentable" Erza then disappeared to the crowd. Natsu raised an eyebrow while scratched the side of his cheek "Geez, what's with her?"

"Natsu!" Happy called out flying above the crowd. Natsu dusted himself and fixed his collar then turned around to face Happy "What is it Happy?" Natsu put his hands deep inside his pockets. "Look!" Happy pointed at both Lucy and Roi dancing closely.

Natsu turned around and saw the two. "Kyaaa!" Natsu pointed at both Lucy and Roi "He's stealing my girl!" He waved his arm up and down still pointing at both Lucy and Roi. Happy sighed, sweat dropping and shrugging.

OoOoOoO

Deidara's body fell on the floor unconscious. Masked Man would never kill anyone, especially when it is inside his lover's mansion. Masked Man smirked and walked over to the door avoiding stepping on Deidara's and Itachi's body. Once Masked Man reached the door, he removed his rapier from the wall and looked back smirked.

Masked Man slowly made his way outside the washroom and hid in the shadows while silently made his way towards the gala. He passed by a woman heading towards the washroom. Masked Man smirked and ran towards the gala.

OoOoOoO

"I don't know much about her but all I know is she's the only S-ranked mage of a dark guild, Dark Armored Guild" Roi said like a whisper but enough for her to hear clearly. "The only one? Isn't it kind of odd?" Lucy asked in a surprised tone. Roi nodded "Yes, I know. Their guild master is kinda odd, at least that's what my guild master said about her. He knew her as a child but he never knew what had happened after they separated paths" Lucy tilted her head to the left. "They were childhood friends" Roi simply said it. Lucy gave an 'oh' while nodding indicating she understood.

"She's the person, if you recall, named Leila and the other girl was her comrade who she calls herself 'Patty'" Lucy looked in the ceiling for a while then recalled "She's Leila?" Lucy asked in disbelief while Roi nodded his head. "They were pretending to be one of your father's friend's daughters. Anyways, did they do anything to you?" Lucy shook her head no and Roi sighed in relief. Then the dance was about to end. With just a few notes, it ended.

The whole crowd applauded and Waldo announced some things that weren't necessary at the moment. Roi pulled Lucy towards the buffet table and let her go once they reached it. "You better be careful around her and her comrades. I don't know who her comrades are but you must be careful okay?" Lucy nodded then they were interrupted by Natsu who almost punched Roi, thankfully he dodged easily.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu stood in front of Lucy as if protecting her from Roi. "Stay away from her you pervert!" Roi raised an eyebrow in confusion "What do you mean red head?" Natsu growled and threw punches but Roi easily dodge his punches with his hands deep inside his pockets. "Natsu!" Lucy pulled Natsu away and stood in front of Roi with her arms spread apart. "Stop it! He's not a pervert and he's a friend!" Lucy defended. Natsu stared at her then sighed and fixed himself. "Gomen ne, Lucy" Lucy half smiled "It's okay" Natsu smiled back.

"Roi!" Drake exclaimed to Roi as he went towards them with a man with silver hair with black and blonde streaks and onyx irises wearing a black general uniform a sword dangling in one side. Roi looked at Drake and faced them.

"Drake, any signs?" Drake and the man halted once they reached Roi and Lucy. Drake shook his head 'no' "We searched everywhere and no sign of them" Lucy took a good long look at Drake before saying "Ah! I know you! You're Drake Stewart! You're engaged to Kara!" Drake sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. Hehehe…" Roi frowned. Drake didn't really want to be married yet, he wants to know more about magic and his abilities as an Aqua-Mage.

The man beside Drake made a small 'ahem' wanting attention. Roi noticed introduced him to Lucy "Uh… Lucy this is our Guild Master, Silver" Silver smiled and reached out a hand and Lucy took it and shook it "Please to meet you" Lucy said and let go of his hand. "And you must be Natsu Dragneel" Natsu looked at Silver in shock "How'd you know?" Silver smiled "There are things that I know about the Fairy Tail Guild"

OoOoOoO

Makarov, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levi, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Juvia (in tears looking for Gray) and the other guild members were going to say goodbye to Lucy and leave the gala since no one was left to take care of the Guild. "Wait Master, Natsu and Gray are still nowhere to be found" Erza said as she kept searching for Natsu and Gray.

Erza then saw a certain red head "There's Natsu" Makarov nodded "Let's go to Natsu. Mirajane, make sure no one leaves the group not until we come back okay?" Mirajane nodded and Makarov Erza made their way towards Natsu.

OoOoOoO

Masked Man quietly sneaked in the gala without anyone seeing him. The people there were starting to dance again and some were leaving, thankfully they didn't give a damn about him. Masked Man then looked for a certain blonde. He then spotted her in with Natsu and Roi. _'Damn, how am I going to ask her to dance with me?' _Masked Man thought leaning on the nearest wall to them.

OoOoOoO

"Natsu!" Makarov exclaimed as he approached Natsu, Lucy, Roi, Drake and Silver. "Hey old man!" Natsu said waving idiotically. "We have been looking for you Natsu" Erza said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Geez, sorry. I was here with Lucy" Lucy frowned "Why are you looking for Natsu? Are you leaving already?" Makarov nodded "Mmm… I'm sorry Lucy but we have to go back to the guild to make sure it's in good condition" Lucy sadly smiled and nodded "I understand Master"

"Um… excuse me?" Silver said gaining attention. _'I know that voice from anywhere'_ Makarov thought and moved aside to see Silver. "Silver!" Makarov exclaimed. Silver looked down and saw Makarov since he didn't much notice him before. "Silver-sama!" Silver smiled and Makarov smiled back.

"It's been long Makarov-sama" Makarov nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has been" Silver laughed and the two talked about things uncertain while the others sweat dropped as the two laughed together. Roi sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, Silver-sama is like that and let's just say he's much of a talker" Lucy smiled and waved her hand up and down "No worries, this could be a good time cause' my friends are leaving so this is a great distraction" Lucy grinned while Roi shook his head left to right.

"Roi, let's go. We have to do some search" Drake whispered and Roi nodded afterwards "Sorry Lucy, but we must look for them if they're still here" Lucy shook her head while smiling "It's fine. Just be careful" Roi nodded "You too" the Drake and Roi disappeared to the crowd. Lucy then noticed a familiar mask and hat at the corner of her eye.

'_Okay, this is my chance in beating Gray into our bet! Here I go' _Natsu thought and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Lucy "Um… Natsu, I have to go in a while okay?" Natsu was going to say 'it's okay' but she was already gone. "Man! When will I ever make my move?" Natsu said to himself.

OoOoOoO

Masked Man smirked as he saw Lucy approaching his way. _'Finally she noticed'_ Masked Man thought as he watched her approach him. "What are you doing here?" Lucy said as she crossed her arms under her chest. Masked Man replied by holding a white rose in front of Lucy's face.

"Princess?" Masked Man then bowed with his right arm in front of his torso and the other extending at his back "May I ask a dance?" Masked Man looked up to see her reaction. Lucy's cheeks turned pink and slowly nodded. Masked Man smirked and pulled her to the dance floor.

Lucy didn't know, how could she just accept a dance from a total stranger, even though she had met him just a while ago? But it was bothering that something in her mind says that she knows the guy. The eyes were familiar but it gave a different thought, Love. Love was in his eyes, it showed passion and care.

They were slowly waltzing to the music, timing with the instrumental song that it was playing. Then there was a voice in their heads singing to the rhythm of the music and half of the lyrics of the song were true…

_We were both young, when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts-_

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air._

…and they were lost in their own world.

_Five-year old Lucy was being chased by a five-year old boy with short black hair and a pair of dark blue eyes. They were laughing and while chasing after each other. They then stumbled together under a tree panting from exhaustion. Then the scene began to fade. Then another scene revealed Lucy closing her eyes standing on a balcony letting the summer breeze pass by her…_

The world around Lucy and Masked Man just turned into a blur, ignoring stares and people around them all they knew is that they were there just dancing and waltzing to the music. It was like they're in heaven only, they're in the clouds…

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns._

_I see you make your way through the crowd-_

_You say hello, little did I know..._

…dancing…

_A present Lucy was looking at everyone in the crowd uninterested to even talk to anyone. She looked at the big beautiful chandelier hanging above her and the crowd, she watched people dance, talk, and drink champagne and she was a bit jealous at the other teenage girls more beautiful than her._

_Just then a familiar person, with a pair of dark blue eyes wearing a formal blue suit and wearing a familiar mask, made __**his**__ way towards Lucy. "Hello" __**he**__ smiled and Lucy gave a small "Hi…" then they chatted for a while, realizing things and their childhood._

…and waltzing…

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-_

_And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-_

_And I was crying on the staircase-_

_begging you, "Please don't go..."_

_And I said..._

…around…

_At nighttime and Lucy couldn't sleep and then she heard pebbles being thrown onto her balcony. "Lucy! Lucy!" a familiar voice said from below the balcony. Lucy then went to the balcony to see him again. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in a worried tone. __**He**__ smiled idiotically while rubbing the back of his head "Hehehe… I have no idea, but something told me to come here" __**he**__ said _'Actually somebody SAID it to me'_**he**__ thought._

_Just then the door of Lucy's room opened. "Lucy! It's late already and you're still up!" Lucy's father said going to her to the balcony. Lucy frightened, turned around to __**him**__ and rose her index finger up "Just a minute" then went to her father and pushed him to the door "It's nothing father, it's just a heard something" Lucy said with a little hint of nervousness. Lucy's father noticed the pebbles that were thrown by him. "Wait! Are those pebbles?" Lucy's father, who was much stronger than her went to the balcony to see him still standing there looking up._

_Lucy's father was in shock and got mad "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at __**him **__"Stay away from Lucy!" Lucy's father then started to throw the pebbles, that __**he**__ threw a while ago, at __**him**__. Trying to defend himself, he put his hands over his head and ran away towards the nearest bushes while Lucy tried to stop her father from hurting him more. "Father stop it!" Lucy said finally stopping her father. Her father pointed an index finger at her moving it forward and back "I don't want you seeing that young man again!" then left._

_Lucy waited a few moments before going down the balcony by making a rope of blankets attached together and thank goodness her room wasn't that high. She then searched for __**him**__ around the bushes but he was nowhere to be found. Lucy then sat down on a staircase near the bushes crying. __**He **__then came out "Lucy?" Lucy looked up and hugged __**him**__ tightly "Please, don't go" she said._

…the dance floor…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

…not caring…

_**He **__sat down beside Lucy and hugged her back. Lucy dug her head into __**his **__chest "I don't want to be here anymore. Take me away from here. Take me somewhere where we could be alone…" she said looking up at __**him. He **__smiled "I'll be waiting for you" Lucy whispered and all went to a blur._

…at stares…

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, Oh.

…but...

_Another day came and it was just as she wanted it. Lucy was just sitting on her balcony reading a story of fairy tales. Although she was big to read such stories, she enjoys the 'Happily Ever After's. Then something caught at the corner of her eye. She turned around to make sure she wasn't imagining things but she wasn't, __**he **__was actually there!_

_Lucy quickly ran downstairs being careful not to get caught by any of her servants or especially her father. After all that sneaking, she successfully made her way towards their maze garden. There she looked for __**him**__, every corner and dead end till she met __**him**__ in the middle._

_**He **__was about to speak but Lucy put a finger on top of __**his**__ lips with a small 'Shhh…' __**he **__removed her finger from __**his**__ lips but __**he **__kept quiet and then leaned __**his**__ forehead towards hers and looked deep into her eyes. She looked lovingly at __**him**__ and then put her palms above __**his**__ eyes saying to keep __**his**__ eyes closed and __**he **__obeyed. Lucy pulled __**him**__ out of the garden then to the forest beside their mansion to town then beyond the town's boarder._

…they were…

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -

but you were everything to me-

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

…loving…

_Lucy and __**him**__ were exchanging letters a lot and her personal maid promised not to utter a word about their lettering but then there was a time she was accidentally caught by Lucy's father and fired her and stepped into the house of where __**he **__lived and said "I said stay away from Lucy!" then left __**him **__without letting him reply back. __After a few moments Lucy arrived to __**his **__house and apologized crying and said that "You were everything to me. Please don't go"_

…each other…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

…forever…

"_I told you take me somewhere where we could be alone and I will wait for you" Lucy cried while __**he **__stopped the tears from coming out of __**his**__ eyes. __**His voice **__was lost and he didn't know what to answer, but Lucy was begging for a 'yes'_

…and ever…

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Oh, Oh.

…throughout infinity…

_Lucy's friends were confronting and lecturing her about loving a guy like __**him.**__ She knew everything would be difficult about their love but she was determined and did not need to be afraid and she exactly said that to __**him**__ and told him that everything would work out and they'll look for a solution to their problem._

…and throughout the universe…

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading-

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

_**He **__didn't come and visit her after all those incidents and the last letter she sent __**him**__, there was never a reply. She was starting to lose hope and her trust for __**him **__weakened. Then one night she sneaked out again away from the town and into the place where they last escaped from town. There she saw __**him**__ standing looking at her with loving eyes._

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"_Where were you? I've been lonely for a whole month and you still haven't come. What happened to you?" Lucy exclaimed happy, to see __**him**__ again, and angered, for __**he**__ didn't come for such a long time, but everything was confusing. She tried to think because __**he**__ was kneeling on the ground and holding a ring and said…_

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say... yes.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

"_Marry me Lucy, and you will never ever be alone. I love you so much and that's all I really know. Don't worry about your dad cause' I told him to pick out a white dress. This is our love story, just say yes…" __**he **__said sincerely and lovingly. The words were stuck in her throat but Lucy was able to say "YES!" with a big hug and kissing him._

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

_There then was a scene where a young Lucy was pulling a younger version of __**him**__ towards a familiar tree with a diamond ring on her ring finger and then __**his **__face showed none other than, Gray Fullbuster._

Lucy slowly opened her eyes took meet Masked Man's eyes. Lucy looked at him lovingly and he did the same. They leaned into each other not even noticing their own actions. Then suddenly somebody burst from the doors slamming it open "YOU!" Deidara pointed at Masked Man with Itachi behind him.

OoOoOoO

From a dark room somewhere around Magnolia, there was a woman watching the whole scene from a crystal ball with a girl standing beside the older woman and a clip board into her chest. "Hm… looks like our target has a weakness other than her fellow guild members" the woman said smirking. The girl smirked with the older woman "Shall I contact _them_ Haru-sama?" the girl asked. "Please do Cia" Haruka McGudder said. Cia Jade smiled and then went to the other side of the room while Haruka continued to watch."You two should not fail me" Haru murmured to herself.

OoOoOoO

"Well it has been a beautiful night tonight Princess" Masked Man said as he let go of Lucy and gave her a small peck on the lips "But I'm afraid that I must go" Masked Man then jumped back and grabbed his whip from his belt and then whipped it to the chandelier above them and then swung it while guards from everywhere were trying to grab him but they failed to do so.

Deidara tried catching Masked Man but failed and so did Itachi. Masked Man smirked to see an open window and then swung towards it. Once he successfully landed on the open window he spoke in a very loud voice for everyone to hear "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for the wonderful evening and happy birthday, Lucy" Masked Man then gave a salute and jumped out of the window and disappeared.

"He went out! Come on let's go!" one of the guards exclaimed and ran outside. The whole gala started to get noisier while Lucy was frozen in place looking at the spot where Masked Man disappeared to. "Um… Ladies and gentlemen! Please calm down this just all a…" Waldo continued on and which Lucy did not understand.

"Lucy!" Kea exclaimed and ran towards Lucy "Are you alright?" Kea took the shoulder of Lucy and shook it a little. Lucy slowly nodded "Yeah, I am Kea" Kea sighed in relief and then lead Lucy to a nearby chair. Then the guild members including Silver, Roi and Drake crowded her with worry.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Yay! We have finished Chapter 5! Hooray! Thank goodness and for that free hugs for everyone! :3

StarFire: That's it? Free hugs? You're cheap

Sapphire: Hey! At least there is something to give and especially something that money can't buy. Hmph!

StarFire: *smirk* true

Sapphire: *smile* *blush* anyways, this is the longest chapter so for, this gave me around 12 pages if you use font text: Calibri and font size: 11. Anyways, thanks for your support! All of you thank you and I love you guys so… much!

See you in the next chapter! Chapter 6 – The Attack

If you want to see the chapters just go to my profile and there you will see my upcoming stories, my posted stories and the chapters of chapter stories. Thank you all guys! :D

If anyone has facebook you can add me: SapphireFrost my picture is a white wolf staring and that's it :D thanks all again!


	7. A Little Fun

Sapphire: Hi again everybody! :D I'm again with my cousin, StarFire! Hooray! XD

StarFire: Why do you have to drag me into this again Sapphire?

Sapphire: *pout* but you said you were going to participate

StarFire: *blush* *rubs temples* Oh fine.

Sapphire: Yey! *bear hugs StarFire* I love you soo… much Oniisan!

StarFire: *red as tomato* It should be Itokosan and please get off me! It's… embarrassing

Sapphire: *lets go of StarFire* *grins* hehehe… I'm so sorry guys but I made slight changes, AGAIN, in the chapter because of the new characters coming up but I'm happy that more are appreciating my story! Anyways, let us proceed!

StarFire: Here are Sapphire's replies to your reviews (if you didn't read my Fairy Tail Halloween Special: Vampire's Maid):

**Rei Akira-chan: **T.T I just updated now Akira-chan! T.T I'm soo… bad in making things right. T.T

**Lu-chan FT: **it's okay, I understand! Anyways, I liked your character, I was supposed to be pairing Natsu and Erza but hm… maybe I could make you his pair if you'd like or I could make one more guy for you. Hehehe... but all in all I loved your character. Yesh, I AM a Owl Citizen! :3 oh but you will appear later in the story not in this chapter sorry! ^^:

**Yori neko: **um… I know I didn't ask permission or I didn't suggested to you a name for your ghost cat that talks but since you didn't give a name I decided that I will the name. so it's name is Setsuko which means "Melody" so I hope you're cool with that, thanks!

**All I hope is for rain: **oh I see… I was planning in making Starly the, let's say, the small but dangerous of the guild and be all happy being loved by everyone and not have a special someone but you gave me just the right guy! *wink* *wink* and you are welcome here in my story! :)

**LittleEvilAngel: **Wow… really I didn't realize that! :D I know, I really don't update early but I'll try and try and never give up! :3

**NaLu Seirei: **Nice! Twins! I like twins, my friend has a twin and their younger sister looks like them! XD That's so… cool! Thanks, is it really kawaii? If that's the situation then… HOORAY! :3

**IhEaRtGrAyLu: **My gosh, I even make people speechless! This is going so… to my book! Hm… probably awesome is the word! :)

**ArtlieST: **O.O wow… really? I don't have any more characters for the story so I decided to add them to the story ^^

Sapphire: Then here is the replies who reviewed in Fairy Tail Halloween Special: Vampire's Maid

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx: **I will and I am! XD

**XxxangelheartedxxX: **Hehehe… is that so? And I thought you were a new reviewer! :D

**wendyvel: **Thanks a lot! And yeah! Maka defeated Azura already! :3 although the manga is still alive and I think that they will make a Soul Eater 2, I'm just not sure if it's true

**ehynjehl: **awww… thank you! It's been a while since you've reviewed into my stories! :)

**hinata3487: **wow, really hinata-chan? I'm flattered! :D

StarFire: Here are the guys who participated and including myself

**hinata3487 as Airi Haruki**

**wendyvel as Starly Regulus**

**NaLu Seirei as Seirei**

**Kristi angel heart as Kristi Sakura Heart**

**BlueeMoon as Miku "Emii" Kazane**

**MaryAnneTHERESE as Helaine Limpix**

**InuCrew13 as Kayleigh Lynette**

**Yori neko as Aria**

**LittleEvilAngel as Kea Elise Eternity**

**Rei Akira-chan as Cia Jade**

**All I hope is for rain as Leon Shirayuki**

**Lu-chan FT as Mayabelle Starlina**

Sapphire: Sorry guys for the late update! Cause' I was waiting for our sem-break and this chapter is long. Hehehe… FORGIVE ME! TT

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 6 – A little Fun

Deidara hissed in pain as his personal nurse tend his wounds and bruises. "Gomen na, Deidara-sama" the nurse said. Deidara forced a smile "It's okay" he managed to say behind the pain while the nurse smiled and continued tending his wounds.

The night before was a big massacre to Deidara. He was hissing and cursing all night about Masked Man. It seems to him that Masked Man is ruining his reputation as a hot-creative-rich guy as to say while Itachi was just supporting him. Now they're in the Uchiha mansion not far away from the Heartfilia Konzern, in the library with Deidara's personal nurse tending his wounds.

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples as he watched his friend being tended by his personal nurses. "If ever I see that guy again! I'll make sure he'll never see the living lights ever again!" Deidara exclaimed throwing a ball at Itachi who caught it easily. Itachi played with the ball with his fingers "Calm yourself, Deidara. He isn't worth it. Besides, after we have done our mission, we'll get him for sure" Itachi smirked while Deidara smirked back. "Hmph, let's hope so" Deidara again hissed.

"Anou… Itachi-sama" one maid said as she entered the room. Itachi put down the ball and looked at the maid "Yes?" Itachi raised an eyebrow "Anou… there is someone looking for you" Itachi thought for a moment then nodded "Let him in" the maid bowed respectively and went outside.

In a few moments a girl with dark blonde hair and green-blue eyes wearing red squared eyeglasses, a black strapless shirt, going right above her stomach, with a white skeleton kitty on it and jean shorts. Itachi immediately recognized her and raised an eyebrow "What do you want Jade?" Itachi asked using her last name. "For the last time Uchiha, it's Cia and I'm here in Haru-sama's command" Cia smirked.

Deidara knew the situation and said "Leave us" the maids and the nurse went out of the room and all began silent. Itachi growled under his breath then huffed "Go on" Cia's smirk went wider "Do you remember the man in the mask last night?" Cia asked as she walked around looking at the books, sculptures and paintings. "Yes, so what?" Itachi asked coldly and crossed his arms above his chest. Cia shrugged "Well, Haru-sama was wondering if you could catch him for us, don't you think?" Cia asked as she stopped by a sculpture of a roman lord. This caught Deidara's attention "What's the reward?" Cia smirked "500, 000 Grammies, times three if you keep him alive" Deidara thought for a moment before shaking his head no "Nah, it's too small" Cia smirked grew wider then she faced the "We'll make it times four if you did more than what we asked, other than kill him" Itachi was about to protest but then "Done" Deidara sealed the deal and shook hands with Cia. Cia smiled and went to the door and before going out, she bowed respectfully to them "Thank you for your full support" then left.

Itachi glared at Deidara and crossed his arms. Deidara noticed his glare and raised an eyebrow and his arms "What?" he asked sounding innocent. Itachi glared harder "Why do have agree in every deal that we make with Cia?" Itachi asked "You mean Haruka" Deidara corrected. Itachi raised his hands in frustration "Whatever!" Deidara grinned while Itachi rolled his eyes and let in the maids.

The black haired man took a cup of tea and began to sip on it while the blonde took a sip of his own. Deidara thought for a moment before taking another sip on his tea "I don't know why but I'm starting to think that you hate her because you like her" Itachi almost choked on his tea "W-what? You moron! What are you talking about?" Itachi exclaimed and while his companion simply shrugged. "You two seem to fight each other, besides, what they is that opposites attract" Deidara teased. Just then he felt pain on his head "Shut up" Itachi removed his fist from his companion's head while the other man rubbed where it hurt. "Oww…" Deidara huffed "Fine! Let's just think of a plan to take down the masked guy" Itachi then gave an evil smirk. Deidara noticed his smirked "I believe you already have a plan" Itachi turn around as his smirk grew wider "Of course"

OoOoOoO

Blair opened her eyes, the light of the sun on her face blinded her. Then she heard a yawn beside her and rolled her eyes. _Of course_ Blair thought sarcastically "Mornin' Blair" Starly rubbed her eyes sitting up. Blair nodded while standing up and went into the bathroom avoiding stepping on her sleeping teammates on the floor.

After the girls saw the little incident with a certain blue masked guy, they had retreated to the inn that they were staying for a while, until their mission is done. Unfortunately, there were only two beds and a couch that can be slept on. Blair, Emii and Starly took one bed, Kristi and Helaine took the other, Aria took the couch while Seirei, Airi and Kayleigh took the floor with Blyve, Locksley, Setsuko and Aya.

Starly frowned before getting off the bed and made her way towards the balcony. Starly breathed in the summer air and let the summer breeze pass by her. She had been doing this a lot after they came to the hotel a week before, cause' they chose a room with a view, and that view were the hills from the distance which you can clearly see the sun rise.

Starly then leaned on the railings with both of her arms resting on in and her head on her arms, and watched the colors of the sky change every second. She frowned remembering all the blood, striking fallen angels, boys and girls. Tears began to form on the edges of her eyes, remembering her brother, her mother, her father… her family. She shook her head no _'No! I have my new family now! I have Blair-neechan! Emii-senpai! Seirei-chan! Kristi-sama! Helaine, Kayleigh, Cia! And along with Blyve, Locksley, Setsuko and Aya! Including Haru-sama!'_ her tears began to fall _'I have them! But why does it feel like Blair-neechan and Haru-sama is different?' _Starly sighed confused and wondering while watching the sun rise.

OoOoOoO

Emii blinked her eyes open seeing her two companions not beside her. She then heard water running from the bathroom and the balcony door open. Emii smiled and relaxed alone on her bed. She then took out something from her pocket.

A picture of an eight year old Emii on top of a thirteen year old boy's shoulder. Emii smiled as she traced the outline of the picture. "Oh Arata…" Emii whispered, tears at the edge of her eyes began to cascade down her cheeks. "How I miss you so… don't worry, I'll be okay. But I feel something's gone wrong. Blair, Cia and Haru-sama are planning something which I feel is bad, and part of their plan was to kidnap Lucy Heartfilia and the rest of their plan, I don't know what it is, but I am determined to get know what it is" Emii then kissed the picture and tucked it back on her pocket giving a light pat after she had put it in her pocket and then stood up and went to the mini kitchen in the far right next to the bathroom.

OoOoOoO

Kristi stirred up a bit rolling to her side of the bed, sweaty. Kristi took off the sleeping mask off her eyes then sighed. She just _had_ to have then _dream_! It was about again the nightmare that she had when she was young. The devil soul she had inherited from her ancestors was just a nightmare for her.

Her dream maybe a dream but it was a memory to be precise. It was the night where she had first unleashed her devil soul. Although she saved her parents, it scared her that if that time she hadn't controlled her soul then she would've killed her parents too, but thankfully it did not happen. It was maybe luck that time and now it scares her all over that one day she might not control her soul and might even kill her friends.

She did not want that to happen, ever. "Oh, I hope nothing bad is going to happen" Kristi whispered then saw Emii go towards the kitchen. Kristi smiled then looked over her shoulder to see Helaine snoring soundlessly, then at the floor to see Seirei, Airi and Kayleigh with Blyve, Locksley, Setsuko and Aya then at Aria sleeping on the couch while Starly was nowhere to be found, '_Probably at the balcony'_ Kristi thought and Blair. She was glad that she had friends like them, although she didn't like Seirei's teasing to her all the time, they were good friends, all of them are. Kristi got up from bed and joined Emii in the kitchen.

OoOoOoO

The movement beside Helaine made her eyes flutter open. she saw Kristi disappearing towards the kitchen in her short silky lavender nightgown. She rolled her eyes, while shaking her head _'Kristi's way too much concerned on what she wears'_ Helaine thought and deep inside she was smiling. To tell the truth she always find Kristi's fashion funny but at the same time amazing.

Helaine then stirred to her back looking up the ceiling above her. As much as she likes to show her feelings, the trauma she got from the car accident five years ago made her stop from doing so. That's why she became strict and a bit scary to the team but not as scary as Blair is when you piss her off.

She did not regret in making the Dark Armored Guild her home. She joined the guild when it was just beginning to rise from its rank from a rookie guild to an s-class guild. She was one of the first five of the members of DAG and Blair was one them so she really knew who Blair truly was but after an _incident_ she barely knew him from then.

She didn't what had gotten into her friend, but she knew something was wrong and fishy. Same goes for Haru-sama and Cia. They've all been acting strange and for sure Emii knew that, since she had the potential to sense when something's not right and that includes Starly since she also knew what was right and wrong.

Helaine glanced at the clock beside their bed, 5:45 a.m. it read. _'I'll wake 'em up when it's 6:00a.m.'_ Helaine thought as she went towards the kitchen hearing clanking of pots, plates, spoons, forks, glasses and knives.

OoOoOoO

Aria opened her eyes, disturbed by the clanking of the utensils in the kitchen. She groaned as she took the pillow below her put it above her head to decrease the noise. Once she was satisfied, she sighed and tried to get back to sleep only to find herself fully awake. Aria again groaned and sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes as it adjusted to the light.

Setsuko opened its eyes and began stretching then felt something strange on her back. She looked behind her to see light trough her body. Setsuko nodded then sighed then looked again at the light through going through her body. "Kyaaaahhhh!" Setsuko exclaimed as she struggled to go to a shadowy place.

Setsuko's exclaimed alerted the team, Seirei, Airi and Kayleigh, with Blyve, Locksley, Setsuko and Aya, woke up instantly, Starly went to the room from the balcony while Emii, Kayleigh ran Helaine from the kitchen to the room. All was there except Blair.

"What happened?" Emii asked looking for the culprit who made them go there. Aria pointed at the poor ghost cat at upper corner of the room where it could hide from the light. "Setsuko" Helaine raised an eyebrow "T-t-the light!" Setsuko said showing the burn on her back.

Everyone sighed in relief at the false alarm "Gah! You wake me up for nothing!" Seirei said in desperation as she slumped back down on her made up bed. Aria glared at Setsuko who had been like attached to the wall the entire time. Aria sighed as she put on her eyeglasses and then giggled at Setsuko. She patted the head of her cat companion "Next time you sleep somewhere where the light won't hit you" Aria smiled then went to fix the couch she slept on.

OoOoOoO

Setsuko sighed and slumped on the wall letting her body fall on the floor "It's not my fault!" Setsuko pouted. Just then as Locksley was about to pass by, he glared coldly at Setsuko before proceeding towards his master's bed.

Setsuko stuck her tongue out at Locksley once he turned to face the opposite way. Blyve and Aya made their way towards Setsuko "You woke me up from my beauty sleep!" Aya exclaimed pouting while Blyve chuckled while shaking his head sidewards while smiling "You better watch out on where you sleep" Setsuko glared "I already had enough lectures! Can't you guys get over it? I'm a ghost after all!" Blyve chuckled again "Yeah, yeah we know. C'mon let's go wake up our masters" Aya nodded in agreement as they proceeded to the kitchen.

OoOoOoO

Seirei groaned at the pain she felt behind her back while she slumped back on her back. _'I hate rock, paper, scissors!_' Seirei screamed in her mind but then she smiled. Last night they played rock, papers, scissors, and whoever losses will take either, the bed, couch, or floor. Well unfortunately, she and Kayleigh lost so they both took the floor. Although they lost, it was fun for her to spend some time with her friends. They barely have this kind of games during night these days. During their younger days, they would always play these kinds of games and sleep around two in the morning and usually, their guild master, the master before Haru-sama, will yell at them for staying up late.

Seirei looked beside her, Airi, they don't know each other well but Airi was very open to them than Aria since she sometimes wants to be alone. Then she looked behind Airi, Kayleigh, they weren't really close but they do get along together. She smirked then stretched her hands above her before standing up and went to the kitchen with the others.

OoOoOoO

Kayleigh sighed and rubbed her temples, she was really disturbed by the shout that Setsuko. Just then something heavy tackled her to the floor then a light bark was heard above her. Kayleigh opened her eyes to see Blyve with his tongue out and wagging his tail. Kayleigh giggled as Blyve licked her face. "Okay, okay! Blyve! Stop it! Hahaha….! That's tickles" Blyve eventually stopped licking her and got off her giving way to make her sit up. She smiled as she wiped off the slobber all over her face. Then she patted Blyve's head.

The action made Airi, who was asleep beside Kayleigh. Kayleigh looked at Airi as she sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning before looking at her and Blyve. Airi gave a smile "Good morning" Kayleigh smiled back while petting Blyve's head. "Good morning Airi-senpai" Airi moved her hand up and down "I told you before, just call me Airi. I'm not really been appreciated before my time as a mage" Airi laugh half heartedly while Kayleigh just sadly smiled.

Blyve then sneaked in giving a bark which caught both their attention before giggling at each other. It was now Airi's turn to pet Blyve's head which he momentarily enjoyed. "If my little sister were alive, she would be enjoying doing this" Kayleigh stared at Airi confusingly "Little sister?" Airi nodded "Yep, she's two years younger than me. She's very reliable and sweet, but she died in a mission four years ago" Kayleigh frowned "I'm sorry, Airi" Airi panickly wave her hands sideways "N-n-no! It' okay" Airi then calmed down "Besides. She would want me to be happy and move on with my life" Kayleigh smiled "Yeah, I guess she would want that"

Just then a purr came. Airi looked up at Aya who seem to be groggily. She giggled and picked up the yellowish cat "Good morning Aya" Airi said before kissing her forehead. Aya gave a comforting purr and relaxed in Airi's arms. Both girls giggled while Blyve gave a happy bark. "C'mon, let's go and eat breakfast" Airi said standing up while Kayleigh nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoO

Locksley watched Blyve and Aya being played, playfully by their masters as they proceed to the kitchen. He gave a small whimper as he remembered the first time that he and his master met.

_Locksley was lost, he didn't know where to go. "I've left the pack because the leader was scared that I can kick him out myself" he smirked as he continued on his way. He then smelt a familiar scent. He put his nose in the air sniffing the familiar scent. 'This scent, I have smelled it on the way here. Where is it coming from?' he thought as he continued sniffing the air._

_Just then he heard footsteps coming to his way 'Ah… I'm on the road. Better hide before-' he thought but just then he heard a small whistle a girl with lavender eyes and black with streaks of blue reaches above her rear. Locksley just stared at her while she stared back. He saw her shook her head then preceded back to her tracks._

_Locksley didn't know why but he felt that he should follow her and that was exactly what he did until he followed her inside a guild. Locksley took a good look at the gate before even going inside still following the girl._

"_Blair! You're back!" another girl just about five years older than the first girl said to her. She got short pink her with blazing auburn eyes. "Oh? And who is this?" the pink haired girl asked Blair. Blair shrugged as she took a glass of champagne by the nearest table "he followed me all the way here" Blair took another sip before giving a sigh._

"_Now, why don't you make him your partner?" Locksley stared at the pinked haired before looking at Blair who almost choked on her drink "W-w-w-what? Haru-senpai, that thing looks like he can't stand a day in the battle field and besides! You know I don't like animals!" Blair exclaimed at Haru who just shrugged like it's nothing "Well, it's about time for a change is it not Blair?"_

_Locksley watched in amusement at the two while he sat down there waiting for them to notice him even though it was him they were talking about. Just then, Haru knelt to Locksley's level and tried to pat his head but he back away giving a low growl. "Sh… it's okay, you're safe" Haru said calmly but he stood in his guard. Haru took another step but Locksley was about to charge at Haru but was stopped by Blair who caught his bite by her arm._

_Locksley realized what he had done, he let go of Blair's arm who was breathing hard. Blood came out of the bite mark, cascading down her arm. Blair looked at Locksley for a while, glaring. Haru stared at the two before smirking "Blair, this wolf is your new partner" Haru said confirming it before departing to her office. "What?" Both Blair and Locksley shot their heads up when Haru confirmed it "You heard me. Now go treat that mark before it goes worse" Haru gave a knowing smile before leaving._

_Blair sighed before glaring at Locksley for bowed his head at her for apology. Blair gave a small smile and knelt too Locksley's level. She put her hand with a uninjured arm on his head then green light came out of it. "So, you're name's Locksley?" Locksley shook his head up and down. Blair gave a genuine smile "Well then, let's work on this okay Locks?" Locksley shot his head up in excitement._

Locksley remembered that little nickname that she gave him when they first became partners. Just then the bathroom door opened revealing Blair. Locksley was thinking twice whether if he would come up to her and look playful or to just lay down there on the bed and wait for her to pat his head but it was too late, Blair had already went towards the bed. Blair noticed Locksley on the bed looking at her, she sighed before giving a small pat on his head before going inside the kitchen. Locksley frowned, what had happened to his chocolate-loving master?

OoOoOoO

Starly looked at the pool below her watching some people dive in the pool. There were just a few people since it was just early in the morning. She watched in envy cause ever since they got to the hotel she never got a chance to dive in the pool. Then she couldn't stand it no more "I want to go swimming!" she exclaimed startling her teammates "W-w-what?" Seirei asked who just fell on the floor with noodles spilled on the floor beside her.

"I wanna go swimming! I wanna go swimming! I wanna!" Starly then went crazy demanding to go down the pool and dive in. "Okay! Okay! You can go!" Emii exclaimed trying to calm the younger comrade. Starly stopped then looked at Emii "Really?" Emii sweat dropped at the sudden change of attitude and nodded her head up and down "Yeah, you can" Starly jumped in triumph "Yosh ne! I'll go get my swimsuit!" Starly then rummaged through her suitcase while the other stared at her sweat dropping.

"Be back before lunch time!" Helaine exclaimed at Starly who was quickly on her swimsuit and with a floater around her waist "Hai!" Starly exclaimed back trying to look for the sun block. Kristi shook her head "I'll come with you, here" Kristi said as she gave the sun block to Starly who smiled brightly at her "Arigatou senpai!" Kristi gave a knowing nod before going to her suitcase "I'm in!" Seirei exclaimed forgetting her noodles "Me too!" Airi and Kayleigh exclaimed in unison. Starly smiled and gave then appreciating nod.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: You guys don't know how long I've been writing this! T.T my deadline was supposed to be yesterday but I'm now in a hurry since today, I'm going to my grandmother's tomb and tomorrow I don't know if I could post this so that's why I'm in a hurry. GOMENASAI! TT

StarFire: Now calm down Sapphire…

Sapphire: I can't calm down and my hands can't stop from writing this thing! KYAAAAH! *Runs to the computer shop*

StarFire: *sigh* Sorry guys, she goes crazy like this when it comes to her deadlines. Please R&R Thank you!


	8. The Attack

Sapphire: Hey guys, I'm sorry about what happed back at the last chapter. I was so freakin' out of the mood that's why I finished it all of a sudden. It was supposed to be this chapter and the last chapter that I updated was supposed to be one. I was going with my family to the tomb of my grandmother, since it's Filipino Tradition, so I had to finish Chapter 6 as soon as I can but I didn't have all day so rapidly made Chapter 6 ignoring my mistakes. I'm so… Sorry! T.T but I'll make it up to you guys since it's our sem-break so I have all the time that I need to make Chapter 7 – 8, well maybe if my mind is in function. Hehehe… Sorry guys! T.T

StarFire: It's okay, Sapphire… It's okay… Now while you're moping there, here is your response to the reviews:

**XxxangelheartedxxX: **Yep-p! I'm from the Philippines! =3 I'm live here in Laguna while StarFire lives in Sucat. Hehehe… Wreally? *puppy eyes* aw… shucks! Thanks!

**wendyvel: **Thanks you! Oh and here in this chapter be ready coz, you, Kenric, is here in this chapter! I hope you like how I made him here in this chapter!

**West13: **o_o uh… yes? And what's with the sweat drop? HAAAAA?

StarFire: Woah! Woah! Calm down Sapphire! She's just a reviewer! I thought you can control your emotion when it comes to reviews! *tries to restrain Sapphire* Somebody help! ToT

(P.S Hope you don't get offended by this. This was really my first reaction ^.^;)

**IlOvEcElEsTiAlKnIgHtFlAmE: **Thanks you!

**LittleEvilAngel: **ACK! GOMEN NA ANGEL-SAN! T.T I didn't see that coming… I'm sorry! TToTT

And I WILL keep on writing…. FORGIVE ME! TToTT

**InuCrew13: **Thanks again!

**hinata3487: **aw… Thanks you Hinata-chan! I'll make Aya cuter this time XD

**Lu-chan FT: **Thank you for giving me a good idea for Mayabelle now that I know how uh… how do I say this? Um… obsessed with clouds and stuff =3 oh and you reviewed like three times already, which made me think you were the only one who reviewed when I first saw the reviews. I was like "What the-? Lu-chan only reviewed?" Then I scrolled down the screen and to my relief it wasn't only you who reviewed. What a relief! =3 Anyways, thanks for giving her magic. It made me confused when I first saw your character oh and to remind you, Mayabelle is in this chapter! :D oh and also I hope you don't mind that I added some small magic to Mayabelle, just for minor injuries.

StarFire: Profile of Silver…

**Name: **Silver Tinte (_Tinte_ a German word for _'ink'_)

**Age: **25

**Eyes: **Black (normal) and red (in rage)

**Hair: **Silver with streaks of black

**Gender: **male

**Occupation: **Guild Master, Mage

**Magic: **

Rapid Sulat– can be use for combat or writing. When in combat it is used to scribble things in the air and it can make the things you can imagine in your head real in impossible speed while is writing, it is used when writing something in a small amount of time.

Sora Chizu – it is used for navigation if you are lost or you are looking for somebody. It is not for combat.

Hoshi Yubi – his most powerful magic. He points his index finger into the air and a glow of light energy forms and then points at his opponent to be hit by incredible power.

Hoshi Yubi – his most powerful magic. He points his index finger into the air and a glow of light energy forms and then points at his opponent to be hit by incredible power.

Arena Spell – a spell where in you can do training and whatever the rules are should be obeyed, however if you brake these rules you will be blasted off by an explosion in the area

Haru – one of the legendary seasonal magic. It is active when the remaining three who possess the seasonal magic.

Heaven and Earth – considered super-powerful that it is one of the rare legendary spells. When activated, a bright light envelops the area with angels surrounding the seal on the sky and inflicts heavy damage on the area but avoiding those who possess the Light Mark (a seal above those who have good intentions and those who are innocent) and it will seem like Heaven and Earth had clashed

**Affiliation: **Redemption Light Guild/Errantem Determinato Genre Mages guild

**Guild Mark Location: **center chest

**Appearance: **white polo shirt with three unbuttoned buttons in the upper part of the shirt and a pocket to its right side, its sleeves pulled up above his elbows, and a pair of trousers with a chain attached to its pocket and black formal shoes.

**Personality: **A happy-ever kind of guy, always smiling and always cheering up his guild members. He loves to read, sleep and eat all the time but he is a responsible kind of guy and always worries about his guild. Whenever one of his guild members is in danger he doesn't think twice to save or assist them. He is intelligent and gives good strategies and advices and is known to be 'Think before you speak' and observant.

**History: **His parents were separated when he was just 5 years old. He stayed with sickly mother and his uncle's family. He used to love a girl when he a child until his teenage years but broke his heart when she told him about her arranged marriage. He was a freelance journalist and an author of a book named 'Fairy's Tale' which was dedicated for his father-like friend, Makarov. He is one of the members of 'Errantem Determinato Genre Mages guild' along with Kea Elise Eternity and seems to have romantic feelings for her but denied his thoughts. Just after a while being an S-class mage, he decided to build himself a guild with full of boys. Then after a year or so, they had a rival guild, Dark Armored Guild, because of the hate of the DAG's (Dark Armored Guild) guild's master for boys.

StarFire: and here are the characters, again, because of Sapphire's mistake. Thank you for noticing us **LittleEvilAngel**.

Sapphire: I didn't see! I swear! T.T

StarFire: *sigh* whatever

**hinata3487 as Airi Haruki**

**wendyvel as Starly Regulus**

**NaLu Seirei as Seirei**

**Kristi angel heart as Kristi Sakura Heart**

**BlueeMoon as Miku "Emii" Kazane**

**MaryAnneTHERESE as Helaine Limpix**

**InuCrew13 as Kayleigh Lynette**

**Yori neko as Aria**

**Rei Akira-chan as Kea Elise Eternity**

**LittleEvilAngel as Cia Jade**

**All I hope is for rain as Leon Shirayuki**

**Lu-chan FT as Mayabelle Starlina**

Sapphire: *sniff* on *sniff* to the next *sniff* chapter *sniff* you're so mean Itokosan! WAAAAHHHH!

StarFire: *panic* uh… ah… don't cry Sapphire!

Sapphire: LOKI! EMERALD! MYSTOGAN! WAAAHHH! STARFIRE IS SOOO… MEAN! WAAAAHHH!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 7 – The Attack

Starly happily splashed water to Kristi who was relaxing and sunbathing "Ack! Starly!" Kristi exclaimed as she was dripping wet. Just then some guys started whistling at her and giving her compliments like "Woah! You're a hottie!", "*wistle* You're so cute!" and so on which made her blush as a tomato. "Starly!" Kristi started to ran after Starly around the pool while Kayleigh and Airi, with Blyve and Aya, watch in amusement.

Starly happily ran around with Kristi catching her around and thankfully she was good in running since she was trained by Haruka in track-and-field. "C'mon Kristi! You can do better than that!" Seirei exclaimed while Starly grinned while running fast and Kristi slowing down and panting in exhaustion "*pant* You're *pant* gonna get it *pant* Starly!" Kristi said barely audible.

Starly kept on running not looking on what's in front of her but at the back of her since she was making sure Kristi doesn't catch up. "C'mon neechan! You have to be energetic like so can loose-!" She suddenly bumped into someone "-weight" she finished her sentence while recovering from her bump. Once she recovered she looked up to see a guy with golden hair with brown highlights freaking spiky and bangs and brown eyes wearing nothing but swimming trunks on which reached below his knees.

The guy shook his head sideways before looking back at Starly. They stared at each other for a while before blushing and both looking away. The guy first recovered and stood up and lent a hand to Starly "Um… I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Starly took his hand and he helped her up "Um… hi! My name's Leon Shirayuki" Leon introduced while rubbing the back of his head. Starly stared at him for a while before recovering, again "Ummm… nice to meet you! I'm Starly Regulus!" she grinned _'What am I doing? I'm introducing myself to some stranger!'_ Starly thought as she kept her grinning face on.

"So… um are you being chased by that ugly lady?" Leon pointed at Kristi who recovered from her exhaustion. Starly sweat dropped "Uhhh… yeah" just then Leon grabbed her wrist "Let's go somewhere where that ugly lady can't get you" Leon smirked while Starly tilted her head in confusion "where?" Leon then jumped in the pool bringing Starly in. "Waaaahhh! *SPLASH*"

OoOoOoO

Lucy groggily woke up her hair all over the place. _'What happened last night?' _Lucy thought trying to recall last night's events, first of all it was her birthday, then there was Loke, then her guild, then Roi, Drake and Silver and then Masked Man. _'Masked Man…'_ Lucy eyes went wide "MASKED MAN!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yes?" a familiar voice came from the balcony on her left side. Lucy turned her head to the left and saw Masked Man sitting on her railings.

They both stared at each other for a while before Lucy was about to scream but was stopped Masked Man who quickly went to her bed and in time to put his hand on her mouth. "Sh… Princess. Someone might hear us" Masked Man whispered. Lucy calmed down for a while before nodding to him. Masked Man smiled and let go of her mouth.

Lucy looked away blushing once Masked Man let go of her. Masked Man raised an eyebrow at this then noticed their position, they were on her bed, Lucy under him, him all on four, his hands beside her head, and his knees beside her legs. Masked Man smirked and lean in on her with their noses touching "Do you like this position?" Masked Man asked seductively which made Lucy shake her head sidewards "N-n-no!" Lucy exclaimed barely audible.

Masked Man chuckled and was about to get off of her but his left hand slipped making him fall on Lucy's body and his lips to hers. Both Lucy and Masked Man were in shock but Lucy was the first to move her lips to his since she fell for the kiss with half-lidded eyes and Masked Man soon started to kiss back. Lucy's hands then snaked to Masked Man's neck and gripped his hair pulling him to a deeper kiss while Masked Man snaked his right hand below her head and the other hand around her waist.

When things were about to be heated, a knock came from the door making both of them stop. "Milady? I have your breakfast. May I come in?" a maid said from the door. Lucy pulled out from their kiss and making Masked Man roll beside her "Um… wait! Don't go in yet!" Lucy exclaimed "As you wish milady" Lucy sighed then blushed not looking at Masked Man.

Masked Man smirked at this and gave her a kiss on her cheek before going up her bed and to the balcony but was stopped by a tug of his cape. He turned around to see Lucy still blushing and looking away with her hand still on his cape. "W-w-who exactly are you?" Lucy asked looking away blushing. Masked Man smiled and knelt to Lucy's level "Princess, don't worry, you'll know soon. Here, take this" Masked Man handed her a card and another crystal rose. "Read it when I get out of here" with that he gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to the balcony and disappeared with the cape escape. Lucy smiled then remembering the maid outside "Um… you may now come in!"

Masked Man safely landed on the ground below Lucy's balcony. Before he even ran towards the gates, little did he notice his two _friends_ from last night's events going inside the Heartfilia Mansion.

OoOoOoO

Natsu yawned as he stared at the beer in front of his face. Yesterday was Lucy's birthday… and… "I FORGOT ABOUT THE DANCE!" Natsu exclaimed while messing his hair making his fellow guild members look at him sweat dropping. "Who's the lucky girl whom you forgot to dance with?" Mirajane asked while cleaning one of the glasses of the bar. Natsu leaned his head on the bar table while sighing "Lucy-chan" Lisanna sadly smiled at Natsu giving him a light pat on the back. "That's okay Natsu-kun, there's always next time" Natsu looked up at Lisanna then grinned "Right! Gray didn't dance with Lucy too! So we're a draw!" Natsu exclaimed fisting his hand into the air in triumph and making his fellow guild members look at him sweat dropping, again.

"Hey! Did we miss something?" Silver asked from the door of the guild along with Roi. "Oi! What are you doing here in our guild?" Natsu glared at Silver and especially Roi. Silver sadly smiled at Natsu "Well that's unexpected from one of the members of Fairy Tail" Silver moved his hands from a cross then breaking them then into a cross again. Natsu was about to say something back but Makarov butted in "Silver!" Makarov exclaimed appearing in between Silver and Roi. "You're early!" Makarov hugged Silver's leg dramatically crying.

Roi sighed in irritation leaning on the door frame of the entrance "Silver-sama, why are we here again?" Roi asked with annoyance in his tone. Silver glanced at Roi above his shoulder "To do your training" Silver grinned while Roi almost chocked. "W-w-what?" Makarov let go of Silver's leg while making an 'ahem' "Me and Silver had an agreement in training both you and Gray and Natsu and Drake but since Gray and Drake aren't here you and Natsu will be training" Makarov said without hesitation. "WHAT?" Both Natsu and Roi exclaimed in unison.

OoOoOoO

"Ah… got out safely!" Gray sighed out in relief while stretching and walking back towards the guild. He came to the town just in time for his stomach to grumble. "Heh, I forgot I didn't eat breakfast today. I was too excited to see Lucy today" Gray smiled and went into the nearest restaurant.

"Good afternoon sir" a girl with short red-violet hair in a maid suit bowed respectfully at Gray. "Welcome to Star Becks! We have the finest coffee and the finest lunch you can eat!" Gray just nodded and took a seat on a table near the door. A waitress went to Gray's table and gave him the menu and waited for his order. After he said his order the waitress nodded and took the menu from him and went back to the counter. Gray yawned and set down the backpack that he brought, to hide his Masked Man suit, beside him.

Gray waited patiently for his order with one arm on the table and the other at the back of his chair. He then got bored and looked around his surrounding and not to his surprise, girls were drooling at him… again. He sighed, he couldn't understand girls, but Lucy was different from them, way… different. She wasn't like other girl drooling over him because of his body… _'Wait… body?'_ Gray slowly looked down and saw he was only in his boxers. "Yikes!" he quickly got his clothes while the girls cooed and giggled at him.

Gray had eaten up after that little incident and most of the girls were crowding him and fainting over him just because he was stripping in such a public place. He sighed while he ran his fingers through his hair and then made his way towards the guild again. Just when he was about to go out of the restaurant, he spotted a crowd of people not far away from the restaurant. _'Better go check. If it's just nonsense then I'll be leaving'_ Gray thought as he made his way to the crowd.

Gray squeezed himself until he got to the front of the crowd. There he saw three muscular guys surrounding a girl with black hair with neon streaks in two thick long side-ponytails, deep golden eyes and a tiny hot pink star tattoo on the top left-hand corner of her left eye, and a golden star tattoo on her right arm, wearing a black cloak over her body and the hood covering her face but her eyes were seen. On her shoulders was a 3-tailed fox "Oi! You better go home now girly, coz ya know ya'll just loose anyway" one of the guys who surrounded her said. The girl stayed still unaffected by his comment. "Oi! Listen to leader here, laddie! If ya don't zen we'll just have to beat ye up!" the other guy said rolling his sleeves up his arms "Ye! And ya'll regret this!" the last guy said doing the same.

Gray sweat dropped at the three _'These three look like weaklings!'_ then he noticed the girl smirk at their comments. "Won't listen ne? Boys! Get 'er!" the two of the men charged at her with an upper hook then a left hook but she easily dodged them with the fox still on her shoulders.

The two men gritted their teeth in irritation and increased their speed in taking their blows but still the girl easily dodges them. After a while of blows and dodging, the girl had enough "This is getting more irritating by the second" she coldly said. "What? Why you-!" the one guy blew a right hook but was stopped by the girl he then suddenly felt something igniting on his fist then suddenly stars began to appear around his fist "Wha-?" then around his body. The girl let go of his fist and the guy tried to move his fist but he just couldn't "Star Explosion Level 1: Super Nova" the girl whispered then with a snap of her hands the area blew.

Gray used his arm for protection for the dust that came from the small explosion. When all was clear, he could see the guy that had been surrounded by stars unconscious. "Wha-? Luke!" the other guy tried waking up the one called Luke but he was unconscious. "Why you little-!" the guy was about to blow a punch at her but was stopped by her who put her palm at her lips "Stellar Kiss" she whispered then blew a strong blow of star dust hit his eye blinding him "AHHHH! I can't see!" the guy tried to rub off the dust off his eyes but it was like impossible.

The leader stared at his worthless crew "You! Ya'll pay!" the leader exclaimed squatting on where he stood and raised a fist then a seal appeared from his fist "Solar Fist!" a beam of light came out of the seal. The fox that was on the girl's shoulders got off and ate the beam of light "Wha-? What just happened?" the leader exclaimed not believing what he just saw. The girl smirked at the leader's reaction "Shikka, show this guy not to mess with us, or the clouds and the stars" Shikka's tails glowed neon yellow and then the glow then went around its body until it reached its mouth forming light energy then with a howl the light energy was released as a ball of glowing energy and shot it to the leader.

The people around Gray started applauding and murmuring things about the girl. He overheard a conversation of two men just beside him "I heard that she came from the other side of Earth Land, you know, the west" one guy said "Really? I heard that people there aren't controlled and no one is ruling over the countries" the other guy chuckled "Yeah, wish never to go there coz, they say if you die, you'll die by swords, magic and so on. I'd rather die old!" the first guy said. Gray glanced at them then at the girl in front of him, just as he was about to glance at her, a shuriken was thrown between the two chitty-chatters that he had been eavesdropping to.

The two men stopped their talking then looked at the girl. Now she was with a man, and two identical twins, both boys. The man had long navy blue hair and green eyes wearing the same cloak hiding whatever he was wearing but without a hood showing off his face to everybody but his bangs hid his eyes, the two twins had both messy orange hair and jade eyes. The first twin had a bandana around his forehead while the other had none. The shuriken then went back like a boomerang to the man with long navy blue hair.

The man smirked "You ducklings don't even know a single thing about eh countries in the west coast" the man said coldly looking at them with a scary face. The twin without the bandana around his forehead chuckled "Heh, have you even been there?" then the other twin was next to chuckle "Have even lived there for a day?" this time it was the girl earlier turn to chuckle and smirk "No one from the east ever been out there alive in just a day" the three then chuckled together making the crowd scurry away from fright. Then the three laughed out loud making Gray sweat drop just looking at them "Hah! You could've seen their faces! They actually believed us!" the twin with the bandana around his forehead said "Yeah, it's all priceless! Kyahahaha!" the other twin laughed. "I could've brought a camera with me! If only Umi-chan were with us" the girl grinned along with the twins.

All of a sudden a woman around her thirties banged their heads together. "and what have my team been doing?" the woman asked as she rubbed their heads together "Ahhh! Kim-sama! Stop!" the girl exclaimed with the twins "Onegai!" Kim stopped rubbing their heads together and let go of them "What have I told you about scarring people away just because of new rumors of the west coast? Ha Mayabelle Starlenia?" Mayabelle rubbed on where Kim had rubbed her with the twins "I did start it! Honest! Ken came up then threw a shuriken at two guys whispering about the west coast. Then he started scarring them!" Mayabelle exclaimed with her hands moving up and down in rapid speed.

Gray sweat dropped even more at the awkward team, then he decided to butt in. he gave an 'ahem' catching their attention "Huh? And you might be?" Gray lifted his shirt until he showed them the his guild mark "Gray Fullbuster, from the Fairy Tail Guild" Mayabelle stared in shock for a while at Gray and the guild mark _'F-f-fairy T-t-tail?' _she thought then realized something and her head heated and fainted on the twins "Ack! Maymay-chan! Get off of us!" the twins said in unison. Gray let go of his shirt letting it fall down into its original position. "Mayabelle!" Kim exclaimed trying to get her up

"Um… what just happened?" Ken sighed and leaned against a nearby pole "Mayabelle has a weakness on guys who show their skins, so she faints everytime she sees guy's abs or muscles" Ken explained while Shikka hopped onto his shoulders. "I see" Gray looked back then again to Mayabelle _'This girl… she reminds me of someone I know… who is she?'_ Gray thought.

Just when Gay was about to ask a question, there was an explosion heard from the Fairy Tail Guild's grounds. "What the-?" just then Natsu came flying from where the explosion came from and landed just right beside Gray "Wha-? Natsu?" Mayabelle's eyes flew open and sat herself into a sitting up position to find Natsu on the ground with twirls on his eyes. "Natsu! What the hell are you doing?" Natsu regained consciousness and stood up "Oh hey Cold headed, I was just training with Roi and damn he is good. Well catch ya later Loser!" Natsu ran back to the guild in ultra fast speed "What? Who are you calling loser Fire Breath?" Gray then ran to Natsu with the same speed trying to catch up with Natsu.

The five stared at them sweat dropping at their situation "Are they really from the Fairy Tail Guid?" Kim asked helping Mayabelle up. Mayabelle smiled "Yeah, yes they are. Just like old times" Mayabelle whispered enough for them to hear "Hey! You still haven't apologized!" the twin with the bandana around his forehead exclaimed "Ack! Gomen nasai Shinichi! Shinji!" Mayabelle bowed her head in apology. "Ah… don't be anymore" Shinji, the guy without the bandana, said.

OoOoOoO

Lucy stared at four cards on her bed along with two other crystal roses, one of it with a clip. Lucy hasn't read the fourth card that he gave before he disappeared on her balcony. She sighed and took the fourth card and read it:

_Princess…_

_Don't you worry…_

_I know you have been wondering who am I…_

_But you should be patient…_

_You'll know soon who am I…_

_I am not far away from you…_

_I may be close enough to see you everyday…_

_I'll come back tonight Princess…_

_Wait for me if you want to see me again…_

_ Love your Man in a Mask,_

_ Masked Man_

Lucy couldn't help but smile but then it turned into a frown "I wonder who he really is" Lucy said to herself. Then she kept the cards and the crystal roses in her drawer next to her bed and then slumped back down on her bed. Lucy sighed and rolled to the left side of the bed facing the balcony _'What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I be thinking and loving Gray since he's the guy I've been in love with after everything that happened in Fairy Tail?' _Lucy thought as she closed her eyes recalling things that her and Gray had done together.

She remembered the hilarious and sometimes perverted times like when Gray asked for her underwear when Natsu stole his when she first came to the guild, then there was a time where Gray could trust her like when he told her about his teacher Ur despite Happy's and Natsu's presence, then the serious times like when he told to Juvia that he will never give up Lucy, even if it means death, at least that's what she had overheard from Juvia, and also on where they were trying to stop Phantom Lord. She smiled, oh how he cared.

Lucy's head shot up when she heard a knock from the door "Yes? Who is it?" she asked "It's Kea" a low voice of Kea answered. Lucy smiled and ran to the door and opened it for Kea to go in. "Hi Kea!" Lucy smiled and hugged Kea while Kea uneasily hugged back. Once Lucy let go of Kea she quickly dragged Kea into her room.

OoOoOoO

Blair rubbed off the dirt of the dagger she was holding with a clean cloth. She was sitting on the window leaning against the window frame. She glanced at the clock at the corner of her eye 10:45 it read. She then glanced at Emii who had been watching a talk show with Helaine and Kayleigh. "You know Miku…" Blair said out loud catching Emii's attention a making her look behind her where Blair was "We should be getting ready for the mission" Blair said settling down the cloth on a nearby table. "And they should be here and getting ready rather than playing around the pool and splashing waters" Blair then threw the dagger into a painting, of a blonde lady in a blue dress similar to Lucy's, on top of the TV hitting it on the forehead.

Helaine and Kayleigh hugged together tightly "Scary!" they exclaimed while Emii glared at the older comrade. "You never did complain about them going into the pool" Emii coolly smirking when she saw Blair look away. "We'll do the mission tonight senpai. Don't worry. I'll call them up when it's lunch time" Emii smiled and looked back at the TV watching.

Blair gave a 'hmph' before taking the dagger from the painting then proceeded to the door. Locksley noticed his master going out of the room, and went to her side nudging her. Blair looked down at Locksley and gave a nod "Okay you can come" she said. "Where are you going senpai?" Helaine asked who just recovered from her fright "Somewhere to pass the time" with that Blair went out with Locksley.

OoOoOoO

Roi was leaning against the wall drinking some beer from the bar while waiting for Natsu to comeback. "When is that lizard gonna come here?" Roi asked Silver who was currently sitting under the shade of a tree with Makarov as if they were on a picnic, complete with picnic basket and blanket. Roi sweat dropped at his master _'Silver-sama sure is weird'_ Roi thought while looking at Roi and Makarov having tea.

Once Silver finished sipping his tea he looked at Roi "You know Roi, you shouldn't underestimate you opponent" Silver said and settle down his tea cup down. Roi sighed "It wasn't my fault that he got blasted away, it was him who got himself blasted off"

_Flashback_

_Roi and Natsu were facing each other with great distance. Natsu readied himself into a fighting stance while Roi took out a small bracelet and put it around his wrist then it glowed and the bracelet turned into a bow which is connected to his wrist._

"_Okay, the rules are just simple. First, do NOT blow up the place!" Silver exclaimed at the two. Roi smirked "Hmph, tell that to him!" Natsu glared at "What? Why you little-!" Natsu jumped in the air and then flames engulfed his fist "__**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**__ and smashed it on to Roi but he easily dodge it making Natsu hit the ground. Just then the crack where Natsu had punched glowed and then an explosion came, sending Natsu away. "And two… do not fight after I say go or you'll blow up" Silver finished watching Natsu fly, sweat dropping._

_End of Flashback_

"OI SHIROI!" Natsu exclaimed panting hard while glaring at Roi but then was bumped by Gray who tried to wrestle with him "Ha! Who's the loser now?" Gray asked while getting a hold of him the neck "GAH! Let go popsicle!" Natsu tried to restrain while trying to punch Gray in the face.

Roi watched the two in amusement then had a great idea. "Oi! Dragneel, Fullbuster" this caught both Gray and Natsu who had been hitting each other "What is it Karui?" They both glared while Roi chuckled "Let's continue our training, only me against you two" both Natsu and Gray let go of each other and nodded agreement "DEAL!"

OoOoOoO

Both youngsters laughed hysterically at Kristi in front of them dripping wet steaming in anger. Seirei smirked and approached her and put a hand on her shoulder "Calm down Kristi. The kids are just having fun" Kristi glared at Seirei then at Leon and Starly. Then she remembered something _'Yeah… we haven't had this kind of fun for a while'_ Kristi thought as she watched the two grin at each other and gave figh fives at each other. Kristi sighed then looked at Seirei behind her who just gave her a thumbs-up and a grin. Then an idea popped at Kristi's head which she grinned evilly. Seirei then noticed her grin and looked at her curiously tilting her head to the side. Without warning, Kristi pushed Seirei into the pool who pulled Kristi into the pool. "WAAAAHHH!" *SPLASH*

Both Leon and Starly looked at each other then at the two older women on the water then again laughed hysterically. Once they calmed down they both grinned at each other while both Seirei and Kristi were wrestling in the water and Seirei was winning.

Leon and Starly giggled then Leon stood up and dusting himself while Starly looked up at curiosity "Where you going Leon?" Leon smiled and held out a hand as Starly gladly accepted it "Let's go to the bar over there" Leon pointed at a hut with a waitress "Let's have Banana Split" Leon suggested. Starly nodded up and down and they headed towards the bar together, side by side.

OoOoOoO

Drake watched in awe at his young comrade "Wow… didn't know he'd get THAT far" Drake said at his blue long haired companion who was reading a book "He IS confident and don't underestimate children. Sometimes, they do things with confidence and sometimes without thinking. Just like Leon" Drake's companion said as he took a sip of his iced tea without taking off his eyes off the book. "What the hell are you reading Ryou?" Drake raised his eyebrow. Ryou Kurosaki flipped to the next page ignoring Drake "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!" Drake exclaimed. Then Ryou stood up from his seat closing his book and putting back his eyeglasses back to its original position and face his back towards Drake. "Hey! Where're you going?" Drake asked standing up with his hands on the table in front of him "Somewhere away from you" Ryou said coldly and started to walk.

Drake went out of his position and ran towards Ryou's side "Hey! Did I say something wrong?" Ryou stopped making Drake Stop and face him "No, it's just I cannot concentrate reading while I'm with you. Besides, I think you have other things to take care of" Ryou smirked and left leaving Drake look at him dumbfounded.

Ryou headed toward the dining when he passed by a certain black haired teen. Ryou noticed her then turned around to see she was no longer there. He stared for a minute then shake his head "I must be imagining things" Ryou muttered to himself and left to the dining.

OoOoOoO

Kayleigh and Airi watched in amusement between both of their comrades wrestling in the water while guys stared at them with bleeding noses. "Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" Airi asked Kayleigh who sighed then smiled "Not much. Seirei used to so calm and quiet but when Kristi came to our guild, she just all of a sudden like this. It made her noisy in public, if only Kristi is with her, like right now. Usually she would keep quiet but these years had changed her because of Kristi. I would consider them best of friends" Kayleigh said watching the two strangling each other.

Airi glanced at Kayleigh then at the two "It must be happy" Kayleigh titled her head at Airi. Airi looked at Kayleigh "I wanted to join a guild but whenever I go to one, they would just use me for a day or so just for finishing missions and errands then they would just throw me out of their guild like trash" Airi sadly said. Aya looked up at her master with worry then rubbed her body around Airi's leg. Airi smiled at the effort of Aya on cheering her up and picked her up and put her on her legs "That's why me and Aya are together and now I'm just a freelance mage just like Aria" Kayleigh smiled at the two when Blyve rubbed his nose on her hand. Aria giggled as Blyve asked for attention at Kayleigh "You know, I sometimes think that we became friends because of these two" Airi petted Aya's back while she purred in comfort.

Just then they heard a little explosion from the pool…

OoOoOoO

"So how have you been Kea?" Lucy asked as she sat down on her bed followed by Kea. Kea shrugged as she sat down beside Lucy looking at her happily "Not much. Still made at father, and I'm officially in a guild" Lucy smiled then frowned "I just noticed you became colder and uneasy with me" Kea glanced at Lucy and then sighed while rubbing her temples "Yeah, I know. It's all because of what happened…" Kea silenced with her bangs covering her eyes.

Lucy rubbed Kea's back knowing it would comfort her. She knew too what had happened with the one Kea loved the most. She wouldn't want that to happen to Gray nor Masked Man, neither of them she would lose. Though she didn't know much anymore about Kea ever since she left home and went to Fairy Tail.

"Hey, it's okay. You're doing this for him aren't you?" Lucy said as she leaned down looking at Kea's tearful eyes. Kea then regained composure then nodded at Lucy before wiping her tears away from her eyes "Yes, yes I am" Lucy sadly smiled and hugged Kea while Kea hugged back.

Once they had let go each other they both giggled "I missed the old times" Lucy said while Kea nodded in agreement. Then silence… "Hey do you know Silver?" Kea asked. Lucy nodded her head with a "Yes, why?" Kea sighed and rubbed her temples "He's one of our guild members" Lucy giggled at the slight annoyance "Why?" Kea smirked at Lucy's curiosity "He's just annoying to me. He teases me a lot and I'm grateful that he has his own guild right now" Kea sighed while Lucy laughed.

Kea smirked then frowned remembering her purpose there "So… how are you?" Kea asked as she looked at her childhood friend with concern. Lucy tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?" Kea raised an eyebrow "You know, with Masked Man" Lucy's eyes went wide "H-h-how'd you know his name?" Kea brought her eyebrows together "He's the criminal that everyone's looking for in Magnolia" Lucy's eyes went wide while her jaw dropped "W-w-what?" Kea nodded "Yes, and just a day before your birthday, the rarest kind of stone were stolen by that man! It was called crystal rose for its shape like a rose" Lucy's eye twitched _'WHAT THE HELL?'_ Lucy thought while staring as if she saw a ghost. "Uhh… Lucy?" Kea tried to bring Lucy back to earth when a knock came from the door.

Lucy snapped out of her trance and exclaimed "Who is it?" a female voice came from the other side "Um… Milady somebody is looking for you" Kea then heard something from the other side on her head through telepathy _'We capture her through this sleeping gun while the other and this maid with this amnesia gun'_ a man thought. "Come in!" Lucy exclaimed "Lucy wait!" but it was too late, a man in mask with a cape and hat shot Kea and the maid with an amnesia gun bringing them into sleep. "Kea! Jennifer! Who are you!" then she realized he was dressed like Masked Man "M-masked Man?" Masked Man chuckled "Hello princess" then she felt something strike her arm and fell into the ground. Masked Man picked Lucy up bridal style and went out of the room through the window leaving a card a crystal rose.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Oh NO! Masked Man is a bad guy? I thought Masked Man was Gray? But Gray was busy training with Roi and Natsu! What in the world is going on?

StarFire: Uh… actually you wrote this so, you shouldn't be all shocked and confused

Sapphire: Yes that's true but still it made me shock! MASKED MAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD! .

StarFire: *sweat drop* he is good

Sapphire: But he kidnapped Lucy!

StarFire: That isn't my problem

Sapphire: Oh you nothing-for-good cousin! GUYS! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! WE HAVE TO SAVE LUCY AND KNOW WHO THIS **MASKED MAN **IS AND TRY TO GET THE PUZZLES TOGETHER! SO… READ THE NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 8 – KIDNAPPED LUCY! PLEASE REVIEW AND BE APART IN INVESTIGATING!

Oh and FAVOR… PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE! :D

Thanks guys for your support!

P.s. I will take a while since I will be working on the sequel of Vampire's Maid… but don't worry! I will finish it as soon as I can! Thank you for your ever so grateful support to GrayLu and to me!


	9. Kidnapped Lucy!

Sapphire: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the VERY late update, since it's almost Christmas and I had a lot to do in school like homework, exams and everything but since it is my Christmas break, I'm writing very well :D

StarFire: Hmph… Don't forget to remind them something

Sapphire: I know, I know! Sheesh… Guys, if I were you, I would read again chapter 7 cause I realized some glitches and a lot of corrections so I rewrote it again so better read again chapter 7 to make it clear

StarFire: That's right…

Sapphire: Well you guys are the best! So far so good if I do say so myself! _^

StarFire: Mmmmm… Just so you know guys… um… West19 is me -_-;

Sapphire: Hehehe… gomen Oniisan… IT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU MORON!

StarFire: Hey! Don't call me a moron or I'll tell you to Uncle!

Sapphire: NO! Please have mercy on me! Please do not tell daddy! *on her knees begging*

StarFire: *Smirk* Hmph… good

Sapphire: Ack! Thanks you Oniisan! *bear hugs StarFire*

StarFire: *Blush* _Damn! Not this again!_

Sapphire: okay, I know I said that I will be working on the sequel of _Vampire's Maid_ which is _Mistress of the Mansion_ but I got a bit scared writing since most of the time I would right in the middle of the night and it gives me the creeps! GAH!

StarFire: Yeah… ahem… here are the replies to last time's reviews:

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx: **I'm sorry if I didn't update soon Anne… :/ I've been really busy lately!

**hinata3487: **You'll know why it is like that there is a Crystal Rose Jewel and a Crystal Rose made by Gray, okay? So be patient (sorry if didn't update soon enough… I knew you were excited but things just caught up!)

**LittleEvilAngel: **here ya go Angel! :D

**Lu-chan FT: **Most probably Lu-chan… just read and you'll find out!

**XxxangelheartedxxX: **I'm sowwy if I lost your excitement in reading this stowy… and I'm happy that you can't stop reading my story!

**wendyvel: **wow really? I just thought that cause' it seems like you two are interested in each other… _

**IhEaRtGrAyLuAnDnAtZa: ***sweat drop* uh…. Here's more… for you :)

**Rei Akira-chan: **Uhh… yes 'kira-chan I paired you with Silver… cause' well I don't know… I just got this feeling… heheh… anyways the part where in Blair changed her mind the last minute may not happen cause' it's not my plan but all you have to do is read anyways… :D

**Akarui Nightshade: **It's obvious to you guys that the fake MASKED MAN is not Gray but to Lucy she is still oblivious who's her REAL Masked Man so… just read okee? :3

**hinata3487 as Airi Haruki**

**wendyvel as Starly Regulus**

**NaLu Seirei as Seirei**

**XxxangelheartedxxX as Kristi Sakura Heart**

**BlueeMoon as Miku "Emii" Kazane**

**xxXBloodyAnneXxx as Helaine Limpix**

**InuCrew13 as Kayleigh Lynette**

**Yori neko as Aria**

**Rei Akira-chan as Kea Elise Eternity**

**LittleEvilAngel as Cia Jade**

**All I hope is for rain as Leon Shirayuki**

**Lu-chan FT as Mayabelle Starlina**

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 8 – Kidnapped Lucy!

Gray and Natsu panted heavily both glaring at Roi who was slightly panting, unlike them. Gray stared hard at Roi as if he wanted to melt him but something struck him. He noticed that Roi haven't moved in his position ever since they started training and all he does was just dodging their attacks, no magic. _'I see why now'_ Gray smirked "Psst, Natsu" Gray whispered. Natsu looked at Gray then noticed a glint in his eyes. He smirked "What is it ice headed?" Natsu whispered back. "Notice he hasn't moved at all and he just keep dodging our attacks?" Natsu nodded at Gray's statement "I say, we attack him in different angles" Natsu smirked "Okay, let's lure and confuse him first. Then we attack" Natsu grinned darkly at his plan. Gray shook his head "What about you attack him from the side which confuses him and I attack in front of him directly" Natsu glared at Gray "Why do you have to attack him first?" Gray smirked without looking at Natsu "Because I'm cooler than you" then Gray charged. "Hey!" Natsu followed soon.

Roi watch the two men whisper which is barely audible to him. _'They haven't attack me yet nor make me remove me from my position. I wonder what do they have in mind' _Roi thought watching the two from a distance. Then he saw a glint in Gray's eyes which made him smirk _'He knows now'_ Roi moved his left leg behind him making sure they don't notice him. Then soon he saw Gray charge at him _'I'm ready'_ Roi thought. But once Gray was in front of him, he disappeared. _'What?'_ Roi tried to think but then was interrupted by a voice at his left side "HEY! LOOK AT WHOM YOU'RE FIGHTING WITH!" Natsu exclaimed as he came down raising his fist "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's fist engulfs his fist in large flames and punches Roi but was dodged making him jump off his position. _'What the-?'_ Roi thought then was again interrupted "Look at who you're fighting at Kuroi" Gray said appearing before him then smirked. "Kyah!" Gray kicked Roi in the stomach making Roi spit out a small amout of blood. Roi fell down on his back with 'oof' while both Natsu and Gray safely lands on their feet. "Yeah!" both gave each other a high five.

Silver sipped on his tea then giving an 'ah…' "It ain't over yet" Silver said loud enough for the two to hear. Natsu raised an eyebrow at Silver "What do you mean? He's down and right-!" Natsu turned to where Roi fell but only to find an empty space. "What?" Gray looked at disbelief "Shatto: Arrows of Destruction!" Roi exclaimed from above them. Before they can even look up arrows were falling from the sky and hitting the ground "What the-?" before even Natsu finish the arrows exploded.

Roi landed on the ground and stood up straight "You're fast in strategy but I'm more faster than a cheetah" just then he heard Gray exclaim behind him "Yeah, but not fast enough to think! Ice Make: Floor!" Roi felt something cold around his feet. He looked down only to see ice around his feet making one to the ground "How-?" he looked over his shoulder to see Gray grinning then looked in front of him to only his ice clone. "Hey! Up here!" Roi looked up to see Natsu falling, again, from the sky "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu breathed a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball aiming at Roi making a big explosion.

OoOoOoO

The smoke cleared after the big explosion from the pool showing off a gang of men and a woman in the middle with a whip. "Get them boys" the woman said as she whipped her whip on the ground while the men behind immediately obeyed. The men started to take money and stuff from the people around them. "Let's get out of here!" Leon grabbed Starly's wrist and dragged her away but tripped half-way . Just then a man grinned and grabbed Starly by the wrist "Let go of me!" Starly struggled free but failed to do so "Starly!" Leon gritted his teeth in anger "Let go of her!" Leon exclaimed then another man grabbed Leon from the shoulders restraining "Hey!" Leon tried to struggle free but failed as well.

"Lookie here G! There's a twerp saving a twerpette!" the man restraining Leon chuckled. G smirked "Yeah J, why won't we grab this girl and-" G was cut off by a punch in the face by Seirei "Let go you bastard" Kristi caught Starly once she was let go by G. "Why you-!" another punch was blown not from non-other than Drake "Don't mess the ladies, man!" Drake exclaimed. J was about to say something but was cut off by a hand behind him hitting his nervous system making him unconscious. Leon fell when J let go of him but was caught by Ryou. "Nice timing" Leon said and Ryou nodded.

Their attention was lead to Airi and Helaine not far away "HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Airi exclaimed who being restrained by a big guy and the other hold Aya by the tail. Aya mewled in pain as tried to struggle free "AYA!" Helaine glared at the man who was both holding Aya and Blyve "LET GO!" Helaine moved her arms but no use cause' the man was stronger than her and Airi. "Please don't hurt her!" Airi exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Sword slinger: Summonite Beelzebub!" a voice from behind them exclaimed. Both men looked behind them to see Blair glaring at them and on her one knee and her hand clenching a dagger into the ground. Suddenly, the sky turned black with swirling clouds above Blair, and winds blew everywhere. A black seal appeared around her and came out a demon with an appearance of man but taller and holding a shotguns on both hands. "Blazing Speedo!" Beelzebub pointed both his shotguns to the two men and shot their heads. The two men fell down with bullets through their heads.

Aya immediately went over to her master who welcomed her with open arms and Blyve did the same. Ryou immediately recognized Blair "Drake" Drake cut his gaze at them then looked at Ryou "What is it?" Ryou narrowed his eyes "It's them" Drake followed his gaze then noticing Seirei, Starly and Kristi were running towards Blair and the others. "Damn, they're with them?" Drake cursed. Leon looked at both his comrades with worry then to where Starly and her friends went.

Blair looked up at them and glared at them but went towards them without fear. Ryou and Drake noticed her and went on a fighting stance. Once she was in a safe distance with them she glared "Right now is not the time to fight. Just for this day, we need to unite" Ryou narrowed his eyes at her "Why would we unite?" Blair and Ryou then started their game of glaring "Because we want to save the innocent just as you do" With that Blair turned her back on him and went to the other direction to join her comrades in fighting the gang. Drake put a hand on Ryou's shoulder "Dude, she's right. This is not the time to fight over each other" Ryou stared for a while before nodding and going separate ways to fight the other remaining men.

OoOoOoO

Lucy fluttered her eyes open only to find herself tied into a pole with a handkerchief around her mouth and inside a dark room surrounded by nothing but crates. _'Obviously inside a warehouse'_ Lucy looked around in boredom. She wasn't panicking, she knew that. She learnt that from Gray. He said…

"…_hey, when you're like in trouble, rule number one is to not panic…"_

Lucy chuckled darkly while looking around again, finding the culprit who took her… took her? _'Masked Man!'_ Lucy thought panicking right now. _'What the hell is going on? First he is like madly in love with me and now he had done something to my childhood friend and to one of my maids and had kidnapped me! Oh and another thing is that he had given to me his stolen items! Which are the Crystal Roses! Oh crap!'_ Lucy pondered inside her head panicking, yet again, while trying to free herself from the ropes.

Somebody chuckled from behind her making her stop her movements. "You know you have to do better than that" Masked Man revealed himself from the shadows and went over to her. "Hello, princess" 'Masked Man' leaned in while smirking at her making her blush. "M-m-masked… M-m-man…" she stuttered. Masked Man smirked darkly _'Wait. What happened? Where was the Masked Man I knew?'_ Lucy thought with fear in her eyes. 'Masked Man' noticed this and chuckled darkly "Cute, princess. Cute" then a clap came from a distance.

Itachi and Deidara showed up in the shadows "Very good Masked Man! Very good" Deidara said continually clapping his hands while Itachi looked away without interest. It took Lucy a while to know recognize the two "You're Deidara and Itachi!" Lucy exclaimed realizing the two.

Deidara chuckled and approached Lucy and knelt to her eye level "I'm happy that you still remember me… Lucy" Deidara leaned in near Lucy's ear and began touching her leg. Lucy glared and kicked him in the shins "Damn!" Deidara exclaimed holding where it hurt. "You-!" before Deidara would even hurt Lucy, Itachi and Masked Man restrained him to do so. "Deidara! Stop it!" Itachi exclaimed.

Deidara calmed down for a minute and glared at Lucy "Listen Heartfilia, you're going to either die here or in the arms of the man who betrayed you" Deidara spat and left limping at some points. Itachi sighed and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, Lucy. Deidara had been this pissed ever since you hit him in the sac" Lucy smirked darkly "So he didn't forget about that?" Itachi nodded and left with Masked Man without a word.

OoOoOoO

Natsu landed on the ground proudly landed on the ground while Gray walked over to him to join the victory. "Oh yeah! I beat him!" Gray glared "WE beat him" Natsu grinned idiotically "Yeah right! WE beat him" Gray and Natsu gave high fives together "CAMBIO FORMA!" a red source of light then came out of the clouds of dust where Roi was defeated. "What the-?" the red source of light then went between them.

The dust cleared to reveal a panting Roi with ripped clothes and burn marks around his body and holding his bow low. "You ain't dead yet?" Natsu glared at Roi with annoyance. Roi smirked and chuckled "That isn't you goal. There is more than that" Roi held his bow up while transforming into another kind of bow "Shatto I: Cambio Forma!" light started to form in the middle of the arrow when suddenly Silver appeared behind Roi and hit a spot on his neck which made Roi fall unconscious.

Silver caught Roi who fell on to his arms "I think we had enough training for today" Silver smiled and carried Roi to where Makarov was. "Oh yeah!" Natsu jumped in delight. Just then Mirajane and Erza ran to them "Natsu! Gray! Master!" both ladies exclaimed and once they reached them, Mira held up a hand saying wait while Erza did the talking "Master, a famous hotel around here in Magnolia is being attacked by a dark guild" Natsu grinned "Okay! Time of some butt-kicking action! Oh yeah!" Gray smirked "Hmph, not until you beat me fire breath!" Gay then ran out of the field "Hey! No fair ice head!" Natsu ran after Gray. Erza glared at the two "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Erza then non-hesitatingly ran after them.

Mira, who recovered in a while, sweat dropped at the trio "Do you think they'll be okay Master?" Silver asked as he settled Roi down gently. Makarov nodded "Of course Silver. Don't you trust them?" Silver shook his head "It's not that Master, it's just I'm worried something bad may happen" Silver glanced at the two running towards town then back at Roi who was laying hurt. "Mira?" Mira looked at Silver "What is it Silv?" Silver smiled remembering being called like that by Mira "Could you please get the first aid? Roi must be tended" Mira nodded and went back to the guild.

OoOoOoO

"Mugen I: Lightning Bolt!" Lightning bolt came out of the katana of Ryou shooting it to two gangsters. Drake held his shield to the sky and slashed it down to a gangster "Sword of Destruction!" then jumped backwards behind Ryou "There're too many of them!" Ryou exclaimed. Leon then appeared behind them nodding in agreement. Ryou gritted his teeth then glanced at the DAG girls.

"Star Flame!" Seirei exclaimed then her magic circle appears in front of her out-stretched hands and a black star appears and just then a big purple fire surrounds it, and she launches it at her opponent who was at a far distance from her. "Take Over: Wolverine!" Airi exclaimed and charged at her opponent with Aya biting and ripping certain parts of his body.

Kristi put her hands in position in front of her with her eyes closed and cherry blossoms gathering in front of her while her opponents were charging at her. Just by a good distance her eyes opened and exclaimed "Cherry Blossom Slash!" she sliced her right hand into the air and the tornado went flying towards them giving them major injuries.

Starly had her arms stretched out in front of her with her fingers forming a triangle "Fallen spark!" Some lighting wrapped around her hand and channeled electricity into her opponent's body. Kayleigh had been throwing daggers, knives and shurikens at her opponents helping out Blyve.

When Ryou was about to say something Leon exclaimed "Senpai! Look out!" Both Drake and Ryou moved out of the way and down came a giant guy with the woman from a while ago on his shoulder. The woman had blonde curly hair and a handkerchief around her head and holding a rose to her nose. "Well, well, well… isn't it the Redemption of Light Guild" the woman laugh evilly. She then noticed Blair and the others "Blair…" she whispered.

Suddenly from above, Emii, Helaine and Aria jumped out of their room through the window "Look out below!" Emii exclaimed as she fell down with Helaine and Aria. Blair noticed them and then stabbed her dagger to the ground "Sword Slinger: Cacodemon!" A vampire like demon came out of the ground with black bats surrounding and as fast as lightning, Cacodemon caught Emii, Helaine and Kayleigh from falling. "Thanks" Kayleigh mumbled while Cacodemon nodded and disappeared with black bats coming out of him.

Blair then stabbed her dagger onto some guy who was just a weakling "Dark Armored Guild! What the hell are you doing?" the woman exclaimed glaring at Blair. Blair looked at her with bored eyes "Abee" Blair smirked "What's with your guild members? They seem weaker than before" Abee glared at Blair harder "Z.A. Get them!" Abee pointed her rose at them while Z.A. nodded and walked towards them.

OoOoOoO

Jude Heartfilia sighed as stared in front of Lucy's room staring in worry. He hasn't seen Lucy after her party last night _'But at least her birthday ended very well'_ he thought. He looked at his shoes as if they were interesting to see. _'Well she'll be okay since Kea came back after her early graduation from Sorcera School of Magic High. Just looking to see if she's okay already' _Jude thought in worry.

Actually, Jude was there to have a little fatherly talk with Lucy due to an arranged marriage with a guy which his parents had enough money to support the family since they were being bankrupt. He just sent Kea to her room to make her feel light and joyful before she and him would talk. He knew his daughter very well, but she had changed a lot after being a Fairy Tail member which made him happy at the same time a bit lonely. Oh how he wish Layla would still be alive, she'll know what to do.

Suddenly a hand touch his shoulder and making him jump in surprise. He turned around to see Waldo with his hands in front of his for protection "It's okay master, it's just me" Jude sighed in relief and relaxed himself _'I forgot that Waldo was with me'_ Jude sighed and rubbed his temples "Sorry Waldo, I was just thinking" he then stared again at the door.

"How long has it been?" Jude asked and Waldo looked at his watch "Approximately 3 hours master" Jude sighed _'Well, here goes nothing' _Jude knocked on the door twice. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer. This was starting to get him worried, Lucy would always answer after four knocks or even shout a _'Wait a minute!' _or even a _'Who's there?'_. He looked at Waldo who nodded his head and Jude slowly opened the door open to only find the room dark.

Jude then opened the door wider only to find one of his daughter's personal maid laying on the floor and Kea laying half to the bed and no Lucy. "Lucy?" Jude ran inside shouting his daughter's name all over again only to find no answer. Waldo, who disappeared for a while calling for help, caught his master's attention "Master!" Jude ran towards Waldo only to find him holding a delicate card from Lucy's nightstand.

_Pay us, and I'll give you your precious daughter._

_Masked Man_

Jude dropped the card and the card dropped in a slow motion with a tear that dropped from Jude's chin while he read the card "LUCY!" he exclaimed.

OoOoOoO

Gray stopped from his tracks the same time when Jude exclaimed unknown to his state. Both Natsu and Erza noticed their friend's weird actions making him stop too "Yo! What's wrong Ice head?" Natsu asked. Gray frowned as he stared at the mansion of Lucy behind the mountains "I don't know, but I feel something's wrong" he put his hand on his heart and clenched his shirt where it hurt the most.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be okay. Besides, we need something to do before that!" Erza said motioning him to come along. Gray thought for a moment and nodded and they continued to run towards the hotel.

OoOoOoO

"Metal Crasher!" Z.A.'s hand turned into a bar of metal and smashed it to the DAG but they fluently avoided the impact. "Girls, take care of this monster, me and Emii will go for Abee" the girls nodded and got ready for their attacks while Blair and Emii jumped above Z.A. and landed behind him where Abee was.

"Rising Sun!" Helaine jumped first on air while holding up her left leg up high then while falling down she dropped to Z.A.'s shoulder making his shoulder un-functional. Aria then took advantage of this "Flamin' Song" Aria breathed in air for a while then released an ear-aching music. Z.A. covered his ears from the awful music then Airi jumped over Aria "Take Over: Wings of the Eagle!" Aria turned into a giant eagle and grabbed Z.A. by the right hand and flew him up high.

"Kristi go!" Aria exclaimed and dropped Z.A. when they were at a high distance from the ground "Right! Cherry Blossom Smash!" Kristi smashed the ground creating a crack and which made Z.A. flying up and got hit by cherry blossoms surrounding him. Z.A. then crashed down on the ground creating a big crater "Yes we did it!" Starly cried out grinning and jumping with joy. But suddenly the ground began to shake.

OoOoOoO

"What are you doing Blair? Emii? Some kind of trickery or something?" Abee exclaimed at the two who surrounded her. Emii glared at Abee "Us here is none of your business Abee. The question is, what are you doing here? You're awfully far away from home" Emii pointed at Abee once she emphasized _you_.

Abee glared harder "We're doing what we do best, stealing and raiding expensive hotels, wadd'ya think?" Abee exclaimed with a twitching eye. Blair then narrowed her eyes at her as if challenging "Well, you just raided the wrong hotel!" Blair charged at Abee "Slash Petals!" Blair slashed her dagger at Abee who was having a hard time dodging. "Miku!" Blair exclaimed once she finished slashing and bent down for Emii who jumped over Blair and landed in front of Abee in some kind of Chinese formation "G-Force!" she moved her right hand in front of her with some force as if pushing something at Abee which made her push back with great force crashing into a nearby wall.

Abee only chuckled and then laugh hysterically evilly "I don't like the sound of that Blair" Emii said as they regained their posture. Blair nodded in agreement taking a good eye at Abee who had fallen to the ground. Abee slowly stood up as Blair and Emii got ready to fight. Abee suddenly opened her eyes to reveal octopus like tentacles around her eyes and a strange symbol on her pupils. Then the ground began to shake.

OoOoOoO

Lucy sighed boredom and glared at the boring and gray color of the warehouse, well what do you expect? You're in a public warehouse and it's all grey! There are no public warehouses that are colorful around Fiore! Besides, who would want to go to a warehouse this stinky and old! Lucy again sighed and looked at her shoes which looked more interesting to look at.

Itachi then appeared "Hey" he whispered. Lucy looked up and gave a small smile which made Itachi smile back at her. He sat down next to her and leaned against the pole where she was tied to. "You know this is just boring!" Lucy complained and Itachi just laughed "Heh, tell me about it. This place stinks like hell!" both Lucy and Itachi laughed.

"You know Itachi, I didn't get a chance to get to know you back then. I'm sorry, thought you were just as bad as Deidara" Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair "Heh, that's okay Lucy. Besides, everyone thinks like that cause' I'm with Deidara all the time" Itachi smiled and Lucy smiled back.

"Well… better get to business…"Itachi said as he went behind her and untied her ropes "You're freeing me?" Lucy said waiting for her ropes to be loose "No, I'm just bringing you to a more comfortable place. Deidara won't mind anyway, besides…" Itachi went in front of her and carried her bridal style "Wah!" Lucy squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck "…You're the princess…" he whispered making her blush. Suddenly the ground began to shake.

OoOoOoO

"We're almost there!" Erza exclaimed as the hotel came to view and with Gray and Natsu following behind. "Hey Erza! Where's Happy?" Natsu asked as he came up beside her and Gray on the other "He has a tummy ache after eating all that fried fish" Erza said then she caught an eye of somebody she knew.

"Wait!" Erza said halting followed by Gray but Natsu stumbled on the ground but stood up quickly "What?" Natsu looked all around side by side and behind, though not in front. "Hey, I know you. You're those guys from this afternoon" Gray said pointing at Mayabelle.

Mayabelle and her team staring at them as if they grew heads "You're… Mayabelle, right?" Gray asked not so sure. Mayabelle nodded while staring at Natsu "Yeah she is… so what's with your hurry?" Kim asked them noticing them panting a little "There's an attack at a famous hotel here in Magnolia" Gray explained. "Then we should hurry, we saw smoke come out of it, we were heading there too anyways" Kim said and they continued to ran.

"I haven't see you around here, where you from?" Natsu asked "We're from the Western Side!" Shinji said "Western side?" Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion "It is the side with no one ruling it Natsu. There are more darker guilds there compared here in the eastern side" Erza explained "What? Then it's chaotic there!" Mayabelle shook her head "No, that's not true. Even though there are more darker guilds in the western side, it is still peaceful there and we're one of the guilds who control the balance of dark and light guilds" Natsu grinned "That's awesome!" Mayabelle smiled a little but looked away blushing. Erza and Gray noticed this and got a feeling that they knew her somehow.

"There is it!" Shinichi exclaimed as the hotel came to their view "Okay! Let's hurry up before-!" The ground then began to shake. "W-w-what's happening?" Gray exclaimed as they steadied themselves making sure not fall down. "It's coming from the hotel!" Erza pointed out.

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Finally! Done! ~_~ After (at least) 2months!

StarFire: You should've posted it last Christmas!

Sapphire: I know… -_-" sorry guys…. Visitors (cousins from my mom's side coz StarFire is from my dad's side) came and I didn't got the time finish this and I thought I could finish it on time….

StarFire: Mmmm…. I understand…. I don't know with your reviewers though….

Sapphire: T.T

GOMEN NASAI, MINNA!

*continues crying*

StarFire: *sigh* please forgive her coz she's gonna give me an earful of crying… -_-

Anyways, Sapphire changed her mind that instead only the ones who contributed for the characters, she will also include those who review her stories in our Facebook Guild which is Kristalia Rosas Guild, but before you join in add Sapphire Frost which has a picture of girl in black dress, only half body is seen too.

(I'm sorry if I didn't sent you a message to those who contributed to the characters)

Sapphire: Remem-*sniff*-ber to *sniff* review! T.T

(Oh yeah and I wanted to tell you guys, although I didn't want to be a party pooper but for the sake of the story, that Jude Heartfilia died after Lucy came back after 7 years of helping Cana become an S-class mage and Erza kissed Jellal! Oh my gosh! I so… love, right now, the couple Erza x Jellal, but they only kissed in the manga, I don't know if they will show it on the anime, I hope they do. But I'm still a fan of Erza x Natsu but what really rocked my heart was Erza x Jellal! Don't blame on this one cause I just read it in .com so don't blame me okay? Have a nice day!)

For the sequel for Fairy Tail Halloween Special, I will maybe update in on January the 1st since we're spending our New Years in Starbucks here in Nuvali (if you know where it is here in the Philippines) and I just hope there is internet there, well I'm not making promises okay? Bye for now!

Japanese New Years Rule! They spend three days of New Years!


	10. Dark Armored Guild

Sapphire: Hey guys! I'm baaaccckkk! T_T

StarFire: It's about time

Sapphire: I'm sorry guys, for the very late update (T_T)

I had to finish my schooling first and now that school's done for the year, I can continue my story peacefully… *sigh*

So I bet by now you guys know which characters are which, Hahaha and I wanna thank my friends wedyvel, WolfieANNE, Rei Akira-chan, Little Evil Angel, InuCrew13 and the members of Kristalias Rosas Guild!

**Disclaimer: SapphireFrost09 does not own Fairy Tail, even if she wants to.**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 9 – Dark Armored Guild

_Last Time in Crystal Rose:_

"_There is it!" Shinichi exclaimed as the hotel came to their view "Okay! Let's hurry up before-!" The ground then began to shake. "W-w-what's happening?" Gray exclaimed as they steadied themselves making sure not fall down. "It's coming from the hotel!" Erza pointed out._

OoOoOoO

"Look, we have no time to lose" Erza said and began running to the hotel. Gray thought for a moment before following Erza "Hey! Wait for me!" Natsu exclaimed running after them

Mayabelle sighed at the usual behavior of Natsu and Gray and signaled the others to come along.

OoOoOoO

"Blair!" Emii exclaimed while keeping her balance. Blair narrowed her eyes at Abee who was laughing haughtily

"Alphabet E: Earthquake, Magnitude 6" Abee whispered but it was enough to be heard by Emii and Blair "What's wrong Blair? Scared of my new power?" Abee laughed evilly before grinning.

OoOoOoO

"Wha-what's going on?" Starly asked as she clung onto Helaine "I-I d-don't know" Helaine said as she took held Starly tightly.

"It's coming from there!" Airi exclaimed pointing at Z.A. who is vibrating and shaking furiously "Something bad is gonna happen!" Seirei exclaimed as she backed away a little from the fallen monster

"Oh thanks for pointing the obvious Seirei!" Kristi said with an annoyed tone "Hey, at least I'm warning you!" Seirei spat back at Kristi

"Hey! Cut it out you-!" Helaine exclaimed but was cut off by the ground started to crack and separate from each other and the crack was heading towards the hotel still full with people

"Oh no!" Starly exclaimed pointing at the hotel and the crack reached the hotel it started breaking apart

"Ice Make: Floor!"

The Floor started to turn into Ice and was able reach the hotel in time. "What the-?" Abee looked at the culprit who did this and to her surprise to see the famous three magicians of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, and along with new people. "Fairy Tail, this is bad" Abee mumbled.

"Hey, you" Natsu said glaring at Abee "You're making a mess in Magnolia, and if you mess in Magnolia…" Natsu trailed off "…you mess with Fairy Tail" Gray continued for Natsu while he stood up from his position (due to his quick ice make)

"Blair, its Fairy Tail. What should we do?" Emii asked quietly. Blair glared and gritted her teeth at the Gray and the others

"Team! Retreat!" Blair exclaimed and she jumped to a nearby stall and up the walls of the hotel and disappeared with Locksley

Kayleigh looked and Aria looked at Emii who nodded and followed Blair, then Kayleigh and Aria looked at each other and followed as well as the other members

Abee watched the guild members disappear in horror "Wha-what are you doing?" Starly, last one to disappear smiled and raised her hand into the sky then a thunder appeared and stuck the ground and wrote letters

_FEAR US! - DAG_

Erza looked to where the team disappeared to and found no one there. _'DAG?'_ Erza thought deeply

Abee slowly tiptoed to escape from behind the Erza and the others

Once she got away from the others she deeply sighed in relief and smoothly walked but bumped onto someone

"Going somewhere?" Shinji and Shinichi said at the same time with their heads leaned to her while Abee looked at them in fright "ah… no! I was just going to the bathroom!" Abee sweat dropped at herself

A few seconds a smack was heard which caught the attention of the gang "Hey guys, look who caught in the mouse trap" Shinji and Shinichi said in unison while dragging an unconscious Abee

"Nice work boys" Kim said as she eyed the unconscious woman "We'll need her, she's our key to what is this DAG and why should we fear them" Erza crossed her arms glaring at the woman

"DAG…." Mayabelle put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking "Do you know anything Mayabelle?" Gray asked her as she continued thinking

"I'm familiar with the DAG and from the looks of it, it's a Guild" Mayabelle said in an unsure tone "Dark Armored Guild" Ryou said from behind them with Drake and Leon "And you are?" Natsu asked bitterly

"We are from the Redemption of Light Guild. Perhaps you have heard from our friend Shiroi Karui?" Drake said coolly remembering them from the party

"Yeah we have met Roi" Erza confirmed "So what guild is Dark Armored Guild?" Ken asked interested on what's going on

"And you are?" Ryou asked suspiciously "We're the White Trinity Guild, we're from the Western Side. I'm their team leader, Kimberly Fuyu, but call me Kim" Kim shook hands with Ryou

"From the western side? Isn't it chaotic there?" Ryou let go of Kim's hand "Not really" Mayabelle said as she shrugged "And this is Mayabelle Starlina, and that one's Ken Osamu Inoue and the twins Shinji and Shinichi Evans"

"So again with the question, what is the Dark Armored Guild?" Gray was the one who asked this time "Dark Armored Guild is a guild full of girls but work for criminal works, without the members noticing"

"Without the members noticing?" Mayabelle asked as she raised her eyebrow "Yes, example, you're planning to steal a gem from a rich person, they will cover it that it was stolen by a rich syndicate and they have to retrieve it" Ryou explained

"So it's like they're making up stories to complicate the members?" Natsu asked being serious "Yes, the first girl who disappeared first was Blair Black Heart, number one of the wanted list in the council. She will be beheaded after all her thievery" Drake added

"What about her other guild members?" Mayabelle asked in a tone with worry "They will be given a week in jail and will be released afterwards" Ryou said while Mayabelle sighed in relief

"What's with the sudden relief Maya?" Kim asked her team mate "Well, it's just that her guild members had no idea what they were doing and they were tricked so I thought that they would be beheaded and it would be unfair for them" Mayabelle smiled

"Life is unfair, that could be possible tricked or not they still did it. They're pleads will not be heard not unless they have enough evidence against the main syndicate" Mayabelle shivered in fear "I see" she frowned at Ryou's words

"But not to worry, the council decided that they shouldn't because they're main attention was to Blair Black Heart and her guild master Haruka McGudder" Kim shot her head up looking up at Ryou "Haruka McGudder?" all their attention turned to Kim

"Do you know her?" Erza asked and Kim immediately nodded "Yes, she used to be one of us in White Trinity" Kim said in disbelief

"Are you sure? Because I never heard of her" Mayabelle said a bit suspicious "Positive, she was someone not to be talked about in White Trinity" Kim said

"We probably should take this to the guild and let the council guards take care of the hotel as well as the remaining thieves" Erza said as she went for the exit leading the way followed by the rest of the gang including White Trinity and Redemption of Light

OoOoOoO

The ground suddenly stopped "Woah! What was that about?" Itachi asked but realized at Lucy was clinging on him with a vice grip

"Hahaha, you okay princess?" Lucy opened one eye to see it was over then the other and nodded "Yeah I'm okay Itachi, thanks"

"Anytime, well, better get you on a even _safer_ place" Itachi smiled and Lucy smiled back and carried her to another room

"Itachi! Something-!" Deidara said as ran towards them but trailed off when he saw Itachi carrying Lucy in bridal style

"What the hell are you doing?" Deidara exclaimed "Relax, I'm taking her to a safer place. You wouldn't want our bait to be broken in pieces" Itachi teased

'_Bait? What in the world are they talking about?' _Lucy thought as she continued listening

Deidara sighed "Fine, you better hurry though, I have something for you to do" with that Deidara went away

"Bait?" Lucy asked Itachi in a very angry tone while Itachi only chuckled by her cuteness "You'll know why soon princess"

"What about I start now!" Lucy punched Itachi below his cheek which made him let go of her and Lucy got the chance to jump and run

Itachi, who had fallen due to the impact, stood up while wiping the blood that was dripping down his lips "You made the wrong move Lucy" then suddenly Deidara disappeared

"I opened the gate of the Lion: Leo!" Lucy shouted and Loke showed up as Leo "Lucy!" Loke ran up to her and hugged her "Loke" Lucy whispered and began to cry

Loke soothed her as she continued crying "How touching" _Masked Man's_ voice echoed through the halls of the warehouse

"Who are you?" Loke exclaimed as he held Lucy tightly making sure that she would feel protected while Lucy sniffed feeling weak

Masked Man then went out of the shadow "My, it's me Masked Man, the one she adoringly loves but hates to admit it" _Masked Man_ chuckled darkly

"Wait, you're that guy from Lucy's birthday. You danced with her, and she felt so safe with you. But why is she scared of you?" Loke asked angry and confused about the situation

"Hmph, I never loved the girl, she was stupid enough to fall into my trap" _Masked Man_ chuckled darkly once again "Foolish girl"

Lucy's heart clenched in pain after hearing such hurtful words to her, for a girl who fell in love with the one she feels safe with is playing her like a doll, how foolish of her _'Stupid hormones, stupid good looks, stupid charms, stupid everything! Stupid Lucy' _Lucy thought with tears on her eyes ready to burst out again

Loke gritted his teeth sensing his master's fear "Why you, you-!" Loke let go of Lucy and was ready to punch _Masked Man_ but couldn't when he was slowly disappearing "What the? Lucy?" Loke looked at Lucy who fell into her knees and cried

"I'm sorry Loke, tell the others I'm in danger. I'll be fine" Lucy gave him a sincere smile leaving Loke shocked and he disappeared quickly

"Blasted, I was ready to slice him" _Masked Man_ said but turned his attention to Lucy "Well, well, I guess it's just us huh princess?" _Masked Man_ chuckled again (again with the chuckling xD)

_Masked Man _approached Lucy but Lucy moved back a bit, _Masked Man_ raised an eyebrow but shrugged and took another step, again, Lucy moved back

"What's wrong princess? Scared?" _Masked Man _mocked and laughed half-heartedly "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry if said anything bad" _Masked Man_ smiled a bit to Lucy

Lucy looked at him for a little while examining him _'Is he, really Masked Man? A while ago he was working with Deidara, he called me foolish and told me hurtful words and now he's being a smooth talker! What is going on? Should I trust this Masked Man?' _Lucy thought thinking twice while _Masked Man_ kept a sincere smile on his face

"C'mon, Lucy. It's okay" _Masked Man_ stretched out his hand to Lucy while Lucy thought twice and held his hand with hesitation "Okay," Lucy said in a soft voice

OoOoOoO

"That was close" Aria said as she flopped down on her new bed "You could say that again, I thought we were almost caught" Kristi sighed in relief "But we can't relax now, they maybe on our tails" Seirei said as she flopped down beside Aria

"Oh c'mon, we need to relax just even for an hour after all those ugly thug butt-kicking!" Helaine said as she sat down on the couch "You may be right but we need to stay alert now that Fairy Tail knows that we're here and even Redemption of Light" Emii sat beside Helaine leaning her head on Helaine's shoulder

Suddenly Blair slammed the door open which made everyone in the room jumped of shock "YES CIA I KNOW! I KNOW! STOP SHOUTING! ME SHOUTING! SHUT UP! UGH! YES! WE WILL DO IT!" Blair slammed her cellphone shut in frustration

Blair realized the sudden silence looked at them sweat dropping "Uh… Ahem… you saw nothing" Blair said as she kept her cool and went to the bathroom while Locksley rolled his eyes and went back sleep on the couch next to Aya and Blyve

The rest of the members were still in shock after the unusual behavior of their team leader "Uh… okay" Airi still in shock

OoOoOoO

"GAH! I hate her!" Cia shouted in frustration in the hallway of the guild making her guild members look at her but she ignored them

Cia entered the Guild Master's office and slammed the door shut "What's wrong Cia?" Haruka asked calmly

"Nothing Haru-sama, I'm just frustrated" Cia said as she took her clipboard on top of the desk of Haruka "Are you sure?" Haruka asked and Cia nodded

"Okay, let's leave that behind. I have heard that Redemption of Light are now on our tails" Haruka said seriously eyeing the wall in front of her

"They're doing their best to hide Haru-sama, believe me they are" Cia said assuring that everything would be fine _'Let's hope Blair is doing her job!' _Cia thought

OoOoOoO

Erza, Natsu, Gray, White Trinity and Redemption of Light finally arrived in the Fairy Tail Guild "Well, here we are" Natsu said as he sighed in relief after the short journey back to the guild

Roi came out of the guild along with Silver and Makarov "Drake, Ryou, Leon, what are you doing here?" Silver asked kind of shocked

"We were in the hotel where the thugs were and we kicked their butt!" Leon said in triumph "Yeah but the thing is we united with Dark Armored Guild" Drake sighed

"What? You united with them? How could you!" Roi exclaimed in shock "We had to, cause' we need to! People will mercilessly die from thugs!" Ryou argued back

Silver separated the two who were arguing "Stop it you two, this is no time" suddenly the Loke fell down from the sky hitting his face first on the ground

"Loke!" Erza, Natsu, Gray and Makarov exclaimed in unison "Loke! Why are you here? What happened?" Makarov asked

Loke slowly lifted his head up and said weakly "L-l-lucy's c-captured" Loke then let his head down on the ground

OoOoOoO

Sapphire: Finally! Done…! Wew… Sorry guys…! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY!

T.T

I'll post the next chapter next two weeks, hopefully and I won't be busy but instead I will be busy making stories :)

SEE YOU GUYS!

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. In search and In truth

Sapphire: HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! KYAHAHAHAHA! XDDDDDD

Just kidding I just got back from my most disturbing school and I got 4 days of days off here. Hehehe… Anyways, here is a chapter that will satisfy your hungry eyes and brains for another GrayLu chapter of Crystal Rose. I hope you will all forgive me and all love this chapter! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the names from Naruto mentioned here. Thanks! :3**

OoOoOoO

Chapter 10 – In search and In truth

There were gasps heard from the guild when Loke said his last words and which madeGray's eyes wide "WHAT?!" Natsu ran to Loke and grabbed him by his collar "Oi Loke! Speak to me you bastard! That's a lie!" Natsu exclaimed to Loke but he didn't answer due to his weakness

"Natsu stop it!" Makarov ordered which Natsu obeyed immediately and let Loke fall down to his knees "Mira, Lisanna, bring Loke to the clinic and tend his wounds" Mira and Lisanna nodded and immediately help Loke to his knees and brought him to the clinic

"Macao! Gildarts! Erza I want you to investigate about this!" Macao, Gildarts and Erza nodded and ran out of the Guild immediately. "Levy, I want you to go with them and look for clues, you too Freed" Levy and Freed did the same and ran out.

"Master, I could help you on this one" Silver offered "Thank you Silver, I may need all the help I could get but no thank you, I believe that my own guild can handle this. You may want to search for that guild you're looking for" and with that Makarov left Silver and his members in the bar

"Master, we should search for the Dark Armored guild right now" Ryou said and Silver just nodded "Hold it right there" Gray and Natsu, with Happy, stopped them gave them not so good look "What is it you two want right now?" Roi asked in a so not nice way

"We wanna join up with you" Natsu said as if he was demanding. Silver narrowed his eyes and looked at Gray straight in the eye "And why would we let you?" Gray immediately answered "Because I KNOW Lucy's kidnapped by what you so called Dark Armored Guild" Silver looked at him for a few seconds and he gave his answer "Alright"

"What about us?" Kim asked as her members gathered around "Yeah" Mayabelle agreed as she folded her arms. Silver then gave an immediate nod.

Roi widened his eyes after his master's decision "What?! Bu-but! Master!" Roi tried to protest but once Silver put up his hand up, Roi shut up. "Alright, we'll go back to where the Dark Armored Guild were last seen. Ryou, lead the way" Ryou and the others nodded and lead the way. Roi narrowed his look at both Natsu and Gray and want on with the group.

"I don't like that guy" Natsu folded his arms "Yeah!" Happy did the same while nodded his head "Me neither, let's go" Gray said and the three followed the group to the broken down hotel where they last battled.

OoOoOoO

(NOTE: I confused you guys with this part in Chapter 9: Itachi, who had fallen due to the impact, stood up while wiping the blood that was dripping down his lips "You made the wrong move Lucy" then suddenly **Deidara** disappeared: Actually that should be Itachi and not Deidara, SORRY! T^T)

_Masked Man_ is sleeping beside Lucy in her room with his arms around her waist. Lucy on the other hand couldn't sleep and get over what has happened the last few hours ago

She took a glance at the _Masked Man_ snoring sleepily beside her while hugging her _'Is this really him? I couldn't get over at what has happened-'_ Lucy's thoughts were cut off and she immediately pretended to sleep when the door of the room swung open

"Masked Man, come" Deidara's voice heard from the door and _Masked Man_ woke and released Lucy from his embrace and walked outside leaving Lucy inside and locked the door.

'_Damn!' Lucy punched the pillow that her head was resting on. 'Hm… There must be another way out of here!'_ Lucy got off the bed and walked around to look for a faster way out.

She scanned everywhere but there was none, then she remembered she had a pin in her pocket. '_Let's do this the old style!'_

Lucy made her way to the door and inserted the pin inside and started pick the deadlock from the inside.

OoOoOoO

_Masked Man_ and Deidara left the room on where Lucy rests and went to a study room. There inside Itachi awaits while sipping tea. "Is she asleep?" Masked Man nodded and sat beside Itachi "She's a pain the neck y'know" Deidara commented but Masked Man shrugged.

"She's a cutie, but she's vicious" Itachi commented "Neh, Hibiki?" _Masked Man_ removed his hat and mask and wig and the face of Hibiki was revealed "She's sweet and cute" Hibiki took a sip and sighed in satisfaction.

"What are you going to do to her anyways?" Hibiki asked as he put down his tea "Hey! You know the deal! No questions about that! Nor if you don't do this then your precious guild will fall into a million pieces!" Deidara threatened which made Hibiki look down in worry "Sorry"

"Deidara, go easy on him. He's just curious" Itachi tried to calm down Deidara "Tch. Whatever" Deidara then just sipped on his tea.

'_I hope the guild will be fine. They just think I was out on vacation and are too oblivious to the situation at hand right now'_ Hibiki thought quietly worried about his guild _'I just hope not only my guild, but also Lucy. Whatever they want from her, I hope that she'll be fine'_

OoOoOoO

Erza, Macao, Gildarts, Levy and Freed arrived at the Heartfilia Manor and only saw weeping maids and butlers and chefs as well. "Excuse me, we may want to speak to your master" Erza asked on maid and the maid just nodded and ushered them to her master's office.

"Master, you have a visitor" the maid said in a low voice and let in Erza, Macao and Gildarts. Erza spotted Jude standing in front of the window looking beyond the horizon. "What do you want? Have had enough of me?" Jude asked them.

"We're here to help you to look for Lucy" Erza said "I don't need your help. I have the most famous detectives in my hand and they're investigating about this issue!" Jude slammed his hands on the table

"We maybe not like those detectives you speak about, but we're not going to worry about Lucy around the guild doing nothing. We're going to help whether you like it or not" Erza said with her final words and left with the others leaving Jude speechless. _'These are the people who care about Lucy than I do… what kind of father am i?'_

OoOoOoO

The new hotel that the Dark Armored Guild are now staying is beyond the hotel that was torn into pieces since their last battle. Now they are resting for the next day will returning back to the guild and prepare for their bait.

Starly was groaning as she slept and sucked on her thumb while she hugged Blyve, Airi was munching on chocolates by the kitchen counter, Seirei was reading a book on her bed, Kristi and Helaine were watching a drama movie in the television and was crying… a lot, Emii and Kayleigh was making some midnight snacks, Aria and Blair with Setsuko and Locksley were out taking a night walk.

"Do you think this mission has gone too far?" Kayleigh asked Emii as she sliced some bread and Emii just shrugged in response "I dunno, I don't really even know our main objective" Emii said as she spread some spreadings over the bread

"Yer knaw" Airi butted in while still munching on her chocolates "Ay jusht notished dzat none of ush hir awre relly in ahn original grope" Airi gulped down the chocolates

Seirei overheard their conversation and slammed her book shut "It's because, we were all chosen according randomly by none other than Blair. Most of us don't know each other and some reason some of us knows each other"

"Like you and Kristi?" Kayleigh asked and Kristi exclaimed "I heard that!" Seirei sighed "Yeah… as much as I hate to admit it yes" Kristi turned her attention from the television and to Seirei and glared at her and Seirei glared back

"Hehehehe… there they go again" Emii giggled while Kayleigh, Airi and Helaine nodded and laughed together having a little of the two somewhat rivals

_Meanwhile…_

"Where is that girl?"Blair asked herself as frustratingly looking for Aira who was exploring the woods behind the hotel. Locksely tried smelling her scent out but the scent just keeps disappearing after a while.

Then from behind Blair a dark figure is seen ready to pounce on Blair "BO-!" Aria exclaimed with Setsuko but only to be punched by Blair. "Ouch…" then she fell unconcious "Aria?" Setsuko poked Aria with a stick as if making sure that she was alive "Idiot…" Blair glared at Aria and left her there

OoOoOoO

Lucy tiptoed out of the room and closed quietly and tiptoed again away from the room. At every corner she stops to check if there was any maids around and if the close was clear she'd quickly run and hide behind the curtain or behind plants and under tables.

She took a peek out the window to see that she was halfway to do main entrance where she could escape from the mansion "I'm almost out" Lucy grinned and ran to another direction. _'I'm almost out!' _Lucy thought happily

But to her dismay… "What are you smiling about lost girl?" a voice asked from behind her and saw a guy with gray eyes and black hair with chicken butted hair. "W-w-who are you?"

"Ah… I know you. You're Aniki's little princess" the guy said while Lucy was staring up and quivering at him in fear "Oh? What's this? The young princess is shaking. Well I shouldn't let Aniki's little princess escape" the guy grinned evilly and grabbed Lucy from the arm which made her gasp

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded but once she looked into his eyes, she fainted "I'm sorry, but I wouldn't want to disappoint Aniki" and with that he carried her bridal style only to be stopped by a female voice, which was annoying to him

OoOoOoO

CLIFF HANGER! KYAHAHAHA! HOPE YA ALL ENJOYED :D

REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW

AAAAND…!

Gotta Work on Chapter 11 :D


End file.
